


In the blink of an eye

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, skiing vacation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit etwas Verzögerung griff er dann aber nach dem anderen Ende des Gurtes, auch nach dem Teil in der Hand des Älteren und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten leicht, als sie sich dabei kurz berührten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiroki wusste nicht so recht, worauf genau er sich da nun wieder eingelassen hatte. Ein guter Freund von ihm, Taikan, hatte vor etwa zwei Monaten mit drei Freunden geplant für einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub nach Kushiro zu fliegen und die Zeit dort in einer etwas abgelegenen Hütte zu verbringen. Der 19-jährige hatte sich von seinem Kumpel nach einigem hin und her dazu überreden lassen, sich der kleinen Gruppe anzuschließen und er hatte noch einen anderen Freund gefragt, ob dieser mitkäme, da er die anderen drei Freunde von Taikan nicht kannte. Er wusste lediglich, wie die anderen aussahen, da sein Kumpel ihm ein Foto von diesen gezeigt hatte. Wobei das Foto eigentlich auch nicht allzu aufschlussreich gewesen war. Angeblich hatte Taikan kein anderes zur Hand gehabt mit nur den dreien, als ein Bild, auf dem der eine gerade von den beiden anderen je einen Kuss auf eine Wange bekam. Den einen der jungen Männer – Teruki, wenn Hiroki sich recht entsann – konnte man auf dem Foto nicht wirklich erkennen, da dessen dunkle Haare sein Gesicht bedeckten. Im Grund war es dem 19-jährigen aber auch reichlich egal, wie die Typen aussahen und ein wenig mulmig war ihm heute, am Tag der Abreise, schon zumute. Sein Freund der sich ihnen anschließen wollte hatte nämlich vor drei Tagen abgesagt, weil er mit einer ziemlich schlimmen Grippe im Bett lag und da der Flug und die Hütte bereits gebucht waren, konnte Hiroki nicht auch einfach wieder aussteigen. Klar, er hatte noch Taikan dabei den er kannte, aber die anderen drei Kerle kannte er nun mal überhaupt nicht.  
Leise seufzend schob Hiro seinen Koffer in den schmalen Flur seiner ein-Zimmer-Wohnung und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. Das konnte ja ein lustiger Urlaub werden. Vor allem, da sie vorhatte dort auf die Skipiste zu gehen und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung davon, weil er noch nie ein paar Skier jemals auch nur in der Hand gehalten hatte. Der Freund der mitgewollt hatte, war auch erst einmal gefahren und dann wäre Hiroki sich wenigstens nicht ganz verloren vorgekommen, da alle anderen wohl schon mehrmals Ski gefahren waren – oder sogar Snowboard. Er sah jetzt schon kommen, dass er sich wahrscheinlich das Genick brechen oder sich zumindest zum Gespött der Gruppe machen würde…Bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich aber irgendwelche Horrorszenarien ausmalen konnte, klingelte es bereits an der Tür und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Rasch hatte Hiro sich noch seinen Rucksack geschnappt, schlüpfte in Schuhe und Jacke, bevor er noch einen Schal umwickelte und sich eine Mütze aufsetzte. Dann schulterte er den Rucksack und nahm den Koffer, verließ seine kleine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Hiro-chaaaaan. Nun mach schon. Der Taxifahrer ist ein wenig ungeduldig, weil Shogo schon so lange gebraucht hat.“, rief von unten die Stimme seines Freundes und der 19-jährige rollte nur leicht mit den Augen. Konnte er doch nichts dafür, wenn die anderen so lahmarschig waren. Er gab nur ein „Ja, ja…“ zurück und machte sich daran den nicht allzu leichten Koffer die drei Stockwerke nach unten zu schleppen – selbstverständlich war vor zwei Tagen der Fahrstuhl kaputt gegangen und bisher noch nicht repariert worden. Wenigstens war Taikan dann so nett ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen zu kommen und ihm den Koffer abzunehmen. Auf der Straße angekommen packte der Taxifahrer das Gepäck in den Kofferraum und Hiroki setzte sich mit dem Blonden auf die Rückbank, während Shogo vorne saß. Taikan stellte sie noch mal vernünftig einander vor und dieser Shogo wirkte schon mal ziemlich sympathisch auf den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen, da der junge Mann ziemlich ruhig zu sein schien. Es hätte ihn nämlich nicht gewundert, wenn nun alle drei genauso aufgedreht wären wie Taikan selbst und das hätte dann doch eine reichlich stressige Zeit bedeutet. Aber noch fehlten ja auch zwei Kandidaten, die wohl mit einem anderen Taxi zum Flughafen kamen, weil sie nicht im selben Stadtviertel wohnten und sowieso hätten sie nicht alle in einen Wagen gepasst. Während der Fahrt zum Narita Flughaften, unterhielten die drei sich über alles Mögliche und zumindest in diesem Moment kam es dem 19-jährigen so vor, als ob es doch eine ganz gute Entscheidung gewesen war mitzukommen. Nun war er aber auch erst mal sehr gespannt auf ihre anderen beiden Mitreisenden.

~

Die drei jungen Männer gaben ihre Koffer beim Flughafen auch direkt schon mal ab und setzten sich anschließend in die Wartehalle, um auf die beiden Nachzügler zu warten. Sie hatten ohnehin noch fast zwei Stunden bis zum Boarding und eingecheckt hatte Shogo für sie bereits online, hatte ihnen somit auch schon Sitzplätze nebeneinander gesichert. Das war Hiroki auch ganz recht, da sie etwa 5 Stunden in der Luft sein würden – abgesehen von einem Zwischenstopp mit Umsteigen in Sapporo – und da hatte er wenig Lust, die ganze Zeit zwischen wildfremden Leuten zu sitzen. Taikan hatte noch gerade eine SMS an die anderen zwei geschickt, damit diese wussten wo sie sich befanden und berichtete, dass seine beiden Freunde wohl auch gleich beim Flughafen ankämen. Hiroki war inzwischen wirklich schon neugierig darauf die anderen auch kennen zu lernen und er hoffte, dass er sich mit ihnen ebenso gut verstehen würde wie mit Shogo, auch wenn der Blonde ihm versichert hatte, dass er sie garantiert mögen würde. Nachdem die drei jungen Männer eine Weile auf der - zugegeben eher ziemlich unbequemen – Bank im Wartebereich des Flughafens gesessen hatten, rief auf einmal jemand Taikans Namen quer durch die Halle und zog damit direkt mal die Blicke alle Leute auf sich. Der Blonde seufzte nur theatralisch auf, bevor sich jedoch ein feines Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich und er stand auf, um seinem Kumpel entgegen zu gehen, der bereits auf ihn zulief und ihn ziemlich schwungvoll umarmte. Wenn Hiroki sich recht erinnerte, hieß dieser Typ Hikari.

„Schmeiß mir gefälligst nicht einfach deinen Rucksack vor die Füße. Sehe ich aus wie ein Diener, der dir dein Gepäck hinterher trägt? Und du könntest dich ruhig mal so benehmen, dass wir nicht innerhalb von fünf Sekunden schon die Aufmerksamkeit aller Leute auf uns haben.“, maulte der andere junge Mann, der ein paar Meter hinter dem anderen folgte und mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte. Wirklich sauer schien dieser aber nicht zu sein, da sich auf dessen fein geschwungenen Lippen der Ansatz eines Grinsens befand. Das war dann also der letzte im Bunde und da der 19-jährige den Älteren auf dem Foto von Taikan nicht richtig hatte erkennen können, musterte er diesen nun einen Moment unauffällig. Dabei musste er sich unweigerlich eingestehen, dass der schlanke junge Mann doch ziemlich gut aussah – vor allem mit dem Lächeln, welches sich auf dessen Lippen legte, als er seine beiden Freunde begrüßte.

„Dann sind wir jetzt ja endlich komplett. Dann darf ich euch auch noch persönlich miteinander bekannt machen; das sind Hikari und Teruki. Jungs, das ist Hiroki.“, stellte der Blonde sie einander vor und deutete dabei auf die entsprechende Person. Hikari schien direkt noch etwas mehr zu grinsen und ehe der Schwarzhaarige es sich versah, wurde er auch schon direkt in eine überschwängliche Umarmung geschlossen.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“, strahlte der Ältere gut gelaunt und Hiro erwiderte die Worte mit einem leichten Lächeln, erwiderte die unerwartete Umarmung eher zurückhaltend. Es war ja nicht gerade üblich von eigentlich Fremden so herzlich und mit so viel Körperkontakt begrüßt zu werden. Zum Glück ließ der andere ihn aber recht schnell wieder los und statt einer weitere Umarmung wurde ihm von Teruki nur die Hand hingestreckt.

„Freut mich.“, sagte der Brünette mit einem warmen Lächeln und der 19-jährige wusste nicht wieso seine Handfläche leicht anfing zu kribbeln, als er die Hand des Größeren schüttelte.

„Mich auch.“, gab Hiroki fast schüchtern zurück und blickte kurz in die schokobraunen Augen des jungen Mannes, bevor ihre Hände sich wieder lösten und dann war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber irgendwas hatte Teruki an sich, was ihn auf Anhieb in seinen Bann zu ziehen schien. Während der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig seinen Gedanken nachhing, erzählten die beiden Neuankömmlinge von ihrer Taxifahrt, bei der Hikari den Fahrer wohl fast permanent zugetextet hatte mit irgendwelchem Unsinn.  
Irgendwann rappelten die jungen Männer sich schließlich auf und begaben sich schon mal in Richtung check-in, auch wenn sie noch immer etwas Zeit bis zum Boarding hatten. Sie mussten bis zu ihrem Gate ohnehin erst mal durch den halben Flughafen laufen und sobald sie dort ankamen waren es dann doch nur noch wenige Minuten bis das Boarding losging. Natürlich standen dort schon einige Leute und es dauerte noch, bis die fünf jungen Männer dran waren ihre Flugtickets vorzuzeigen.

"Wer sitzt dann überhaupt wo? Wir haben drei Plätze nebeneinander und dann zwei eine Reihe davor.", meinte Shogo, während sie den Gang zum Flieger entlang liefen. Teruki stellte direkt mal klar, dass er keine Lust hatte den ganzen Flug neben Hikari sitzen zu müssen, weil dieser gerade eindeutig zu aufgedreht war und Hiroki wollte logischerweise neben Taikan sitzen, weil er die anderen ja kaum bis gar nicht kannte. Im Endeffekt wurde dann im Flieger beschlossen, dass Shogo und Hikari auf den zwei Plätzen sitzen würden und die anderen die Reihe hinter ihnen. Teruki nahm den Fensterplatz, weil Taikan direkt sagte, dass er sicherlich öfter mal aufstehen würde und somit landete der Schwarzhaarige dann zwischen den beiden Älteren. Das sollte ihm aber auch ganz recht sein, weil er eh nicht scharf darauf war am Fenster zu sitzen und irgendwie freute er sich ja schon ein wenig darüber, dass er neben dem Brünetten saß und so vielleicht auch noch mehr über diesen würde erfahren können. Auch wenn er noch immer nicht schlüssig war was genau dieses Interesse an dem schlanken Brünetten auslöste. Während Hikari und Shogo noch darüber diskutierten, wer von ihnen am Gang und wer in der Mitte sitzen würde, während die anderen drei sich bereits auf ihre Plätze begaben.  
Gerade hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich auf den mittleren Platz sinken lassen, da erhob Teruki sich aber noch mal, weil er offenbar noch etwas in der Gepäckablage verstauen wollte. Hiro wollte deswegen schon wieder aufstehen und ihm Platz machen, aber der Ältere hielt sich einfach mit einer Hand vor ihnen an den Sitzen fest und lehnte sich vor, sodass er sich etwas über den Schwarzhaarigen beugen und die Sachen oben in die Ablage packen konnte. Da der Brünette recht groß war, hatte er zumindest keine Probleme da dran zu kommen, Hiroki hatte zuvor schon Taikans Hilfe benötigt, um seine Jacke in die Gepäckablage zu bekommen. Weil Teruki sich streckte, rutschte an seiner Seite das Shirt ein wenig nach oben und der Jüngste im Bunde konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die leicht gebräunte, weich aussehende Haut des anderen werfen. Für einen winzigen Moment überkam ihn der Drang das Stück Haut berühren zu wollen, um herauszufinden, ob diese so weich war wie sie zu sein schien, aber natürlich hielt Hiro sich davon ab und schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. Er hatte selbst keine Ahnung, was auf einmal mit ihm los war und auch wenn der Schwarzhaarigen schon seit einer ganzen Zeit wusste, dass er bi war, irritierte ihn seine eigene Reaktion auf den Älteren doch ziemlich.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte der Brünette sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz am Fenster fallen lassen und fuhr sich mit den schlanken Fingern durch das fast schulterlange Haar, das ihm auf einer Seite ins fein geschnittene, hübsche Gesicht fiel. Hiroki konnte nicht verleugnen, dass der andere junge Mann wirklich verdammt gut aussah und theoretisch war er sogar voll sein Typ, aber er kannte diesen Kerl ja gar nicht und er konnte sich auch irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Teruki irgendwas anderes als hetero sein könnte. So ein Glück hatte der kleine Schwarzhaarige nämlich nie. Und er könnte sich gerade auch gedanklich dafür schlagen, dass er überhaupt auch nur daran dachte, sich im Entferntesten zu wünschen, dass da etwas passieren könnte. En wenig verfluchte Hiro seine Entscheidung mitzukommen nun schon, weil er ahnte, dass das nicht unbedingt einfache zwei Wochen für ihn werden würden.

"Hey, Träumer.", ließ ihn eine tiefe Stimme von der Seite zusammenzucken und er schaute auf in Terukis tiefbraunen Augen, in denen ein amüsiertes Funkeln zu erkennen war. Unweigerlich wurden seine Wangen etwas wärmer, nicht nur wegen dem Blickkontakt, der ein Kribbeln in ihm auslöste, sondern auch wegen der Tatsache, dass der andere sicherlich bemerkt hatte, dass Hiros Blick länger als nötig auf ihm geruht hatte. Jemanden anschauen und dabei in Gedanken versinken war prinzipiell nie sonderlich gut und nur peinlich.

"W-was denn?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige etwas verwirrt wissen und von seinem Sitznachbarn ertönte ein kurzes leises Lachen, dann griff er auf einmal zwischen Hirokis Oberschenkel und die kleine Armlehne, förderte die eine Seite des Gurtes hervor.

"Es wurde gerade durchgesagt, dass wir uns anschnallen sollen und dein Bildschirm zeigt das ebenfalls an.", wies Teruki ihn mit belustigtem Unterton in der tiefen Stimme hin und Hiro war für einen Moment so verlegen und auf den Klang der Stimme konzentriert, dass er den Inhalt der Aussage beinahe nicht begriffen hätte. Mit etwas Verzögerung griff er dann aber nach dem anderen Ende des Gurtes, auch nach dem Teil in der Hand des Älteren und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten leicht, als sie sich dabei kurz berührten. Hiroki kannte von diesem Menschen doch gar nicht mehr als seinen Namen und den Klang seiner Stimme, wieso also war er von dem Brünetten so eingenommen und reagiert so extrem auf ihn? Er verstand sich gerade selbst nicht mehr...Mit noch immer roten Wangen schnallte der Schwarzhaarige sich an und vermied es nun rechts neben sich zu schauen, starrte stattdessen auf den Bildschirm an der Rückseite des Sitzes vor ihm. Taikan, der das Ganze so halb mitbekommen hatte, hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und warf Teruki dann ein Grinsen zu, wovon der Jüngste allerdings nichts mitbekam. Nun erfolgten noch ein paar Sicherheitsdurchsagen, während das Flugzeug schon mal in Richtung Startbahn rollte und einige Minuten später hoben sie dann auch schon ab und Aren auf dem Weg nach Hokkaido. Hiroki fragte sich weiterhin, auf was er sich da nur eingelassen hatte, während Shogo und Hikari vor ihnen irgendwelchen Blödsinn redeten, Taikan da auch immer wieder seinen Senf zugab und ein gewisser Brünetter den Blick aus dem Fenster, auf die kleiner werdende winterliche Stadt gerichtet hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem sie dann endlich richtig in der Luft waren und sich wieder abschnallen durften, schlug Taikan direkt mal vor Karten zu spielen und klappte nach Zustimmung seiner Sitznachbarn den Tisch vor Hiro herunter. Shogo und Hikari waren ohnehin in ein Gespräch vertieft und die anderen drei spielten unter sich ein wenig Karten. Hiroki kam zwischendurch nicht umhin festzustellen, dass der Brünette wirklich schön schlanke Hände und Finger hatte, musste sich davon abhalten sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl war von diesen Händen berührt zu werden. So langsam fand der 19-jährige es doch ein wenig beunruhigend, was für Gedanken er sich bezüglich Teruki machte und das, obwohl sie sich gerade erst vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde kennen gelernt hatten. Trotz solcher gelegentlicher gedanklicher Abschweifungen verging der Flug aber doch sehr angenehm und der Jüngste hoffte, dass er nach dem Umsteigen in den anderen Fliegen auch wieder neben dem anderen würde sitzen können.  
Das war dann aber leider nicht der Fall, da die Maschine deutlich kleiner war für die kurze Strecke nach Kushiro und deswegen saßen sie immer nur zu zweit nebeneinander. Da es wohl merkwürdig käme darauf zu bestehen neben Teruki zu sitzen, war Hiros Platz neben Taikan und der Brünette saß ein Stück weiter vorne neben irgendeinem jungen Mädchen. Die schien ihn auch direkt mal anzuquatschen und Teruki unterhielt sich die meiste Zeit des Fluges mit ihr. Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte beim späteren Aussteigen sogar auf, dass sie ziemlich in der Nähe ihrer Hütte in einem der größeren Skihotels untergebracht war und ihr hoffnungsvolles „Vielleicht sieht man sich ja in den nächsten Tagen noch mal“ ließ Hiroki innerlich mit den Augen rollen.

„Schon bevor wir richtig angekommen sind, fängst du schon wieder an irgendwelche hübschen Mädels anzuflirten.“, kommentierte Shogo grinsend und stieß Teruki freundschaftlich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Von dem Brünetten gab nur ein amüsierter Laut und er rempelte leicht zurück, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich gegen diese Aussage auszusprechen. Hiro seufzte gedanklich über sich selbst und ging zusammen mit den vier anderen jungen Männern aus dem Flieger und zum Gepäckband, um ihre Koffer abzuholen. Nachdem das geschafft war, zogen sich erst mal wieder alle ihre dicken Wintersachen an, bevor sie hinaus in das eisige Winterwetter zum Bus laufen mussten, der sie zu ihrem endgültigen Ziel bringen würde. So weit oben im Norden war es direkt deutlich kälter als in Tokyo und Hiroki schlug einen Schal noch ein wenig höher, als eine Windböe ihnen etwas Schnee entgegen wirbelte. Zumindest waren das wirklich super Bedingungen zum Ski- oder Snowboardfahren.  
Im Bus ließ Hiroki sich auf einen Fensterplatz sinken und streckte sich ein wenig. Er war echt froh, wenn sie dann endlich in ihrer Hütte ankämen. Die Reise schlauchte nämlich doch ganz schön und so langsam bekam er auch Hunger. Aber soweit Taikan gesagt hatte, würden sie nicht mal eine halbe Stunde mit dem Bus unterwegs sein, also ging der letzte Teil der Fahrt hoffentlich auch schnell vorbei.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich neben dich setze?", fragte auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme und der Schwarzhaarige bekam fast sofort ein wenig Herzklopfen, bevor er überhaupt aufgeschaut und Blickkontakt zu Teruki hergestellt hatte. Der Jüngere schüttelte sachte den Kopf und er würde sich garantiert nicht darüber beschweren, dass der hübsche junge Mann sich zu ihm setzen wollte. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum der Brünette sich ausgerechnet neben ihn und nicht zu einem seiner Freunde setzte. Taikan kam nun bei ihnen vorbeigelaufen, als sie beide saßen und boxte Teruki mit einem undefinierbaren Grinsen spielerisch gegen die Schulter, bevor er sich einen Sitzplatz weiter hinten suchte. Hiroki dachte sich bei der Aktion aber nichts weiter, da der Blonde ohnehin gerne mal solche Gesten brachte ohne tiefere Bedeutung. Teruki streckte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen kurz und ließ sich dann nach hinten in den Sitz sinken. Der Kleinere bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass der andere ihn von der Seite ansah und ganz automatisch erwiderte er diesen Blick, musste leicht schlucken, als die fein geschwungenen Lippen seine Sitznachbarn sich daraufhin zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

"Warst du schon mal hier in der Gegend oder überhaupt mal im Skiurlaub?", wollte der Brünette nun wissen und Hiroki musste beinahe schmunzeln, weil der andere dabei den Kopf ein kleines bisschen zur Seite neigte und ihn mit diesen lieben, schokobraunen Augen fragend anblickte. Auch wenn die Anwesenheit des Älteren ihn ein wenig nervös machte, er freute sich dennoch ziemlich darüber, dass Teruki offenbar mehr über ihn wissen wollte und ein Gespräch mit ihm anfing.

"Nein. Ich war nur schon mal in Sapporo, aber das ist Jahre her und war nur ein, von meinem Vater berufsbedingter, Familienausflug. Und Ski fahren war ich noch nie.", gab Hiro fast etwas verlegen zu und hoffte, dass der andere ihn nicht für einen totalen Trottel hielt. Immerhin hatten alle Anwesenden seines Wissens nach irgendwelche Vorkenntnisse und es war vielleicht sehr komisch, dass er als blutiger Anfänger dennoch zugestimmt hatte mit zu kommen.

"Also wenn du eine einigermaßen vernünftige Koordination hast, dann wird es sicherlich nicht schwer für dich sein das zu lernen. So schwer ist Skifahren eigentlich gar nicht. Aber selbst wenn es dir nicht so leicht fallen sollte - Hikari ist jetzt das fünfte Mal mit und er stellte sich auch oft noch sehr dämlich an. Hauptsache die Bruchlandung endet in einem weichen Schneehaufen, dann ist alles gut.", meinte Teruki mit einem kleinen Grinsen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. Diese Geste verfolgte der Jüngere möglichst unauffällig und erneut stellte er fest, dass der andere sehr schlanke Hände und Finger hatte. Irgendwie war es auch ziemlich niedlich vom Älteren, dass dieser ihm offenbar ein wenig Mut machen wollte und darüber freute Hiroki sich mehr, als er vielleicht sollte.

"Ich hoffe mal, dass ich mich nicht komplett blöde anstellen werde. Ich kann manchmal schon ziemlich ungeschickt sein...", gab der Schwarzhaarige etwas verlegen zurück und kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf. Vor allem wollte er sich natürlich auch nicht vor Teruki blamieren, wenn er das mit dem Skifahren am Ende doch nicht hin bekam.

"Keine Sorge, das wird schon. Ich kann dir gerne helfen, wenn du möchtest.", bot der Brünette lächelnd an und der Jüngere nickte schon ganz automatisch. Wie sollte er da auch ablehnen? Auch wenn Hiro wusste, dass es besser gewesen wäre das Angebot auszuschlagen. Er hatte schon jetzt ein ungesundes Interesse an dem jungen Mann und sollte wohl besser vermeiden, mehr Zeit als nötig mit diesem zu verbringen, vor allem nicht alleine, sonst würde das wirklich noch zu einem Problem werden. Die nächsten Minuten legte sich dann Schweigen über die beiden jungen Männer und Hirokis Blick wanderte auf die verschneite Landschaft, durch die der Bus fuhr. Immer mal wieder hielten sie an und Leute stiegen aus oder ein, aber die meiste Zeit waren draußen gar keine Häuser in Sicht, sondern nur verschneite Felder und sehr viel Wald. Da Hiroki immer nur in der Großstadt gelebt hatte und mit der Familie auch nicht unbedingt Landurlaube gemacht hatte, war es für ihn jedes Mals wieder faszinierend, wenn er dann mal mitten in der Natur landete und das hier war eindeutig das meiste an Pampa, was er bisher gesehen hatte.

"Ist schon was anderes hier als Tokyo, ne.", meinte Teruki auf einmal, als ob er die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen gelesen hatte und der Kleinere schaute deswegen auch fast etwas ertappt drein, weil er sich schon etwas doof vorkam, dass er so viel Natur einfach nicht gewohnt war. Allerdings waren seine Eltern immer der Meinung gewesen 'vernünftigen' Urlaub zu machen und das hieß offenbar, dass Leute mit Geld in der Stadt Urlaub machten und nicht irgendwo im nirgendwo. Hiro hatte das noch nie verstanden und er wäre viel lieber auch mal einfach auf einen Bauernhof gefahren, um sich das alles mal an zu schauen, aber seinen Eltern nach gehörte sich sowas ja nicht.

„Ja…ich war ehrlich gesagt noch nie so richtig aus der Stadt raus. Meine Eltern sind nicht unbedingt Fans von Landurlaub oder dergleichen und alleine war ich bisher noch nie weg.“, gestand Hiroki leise und grinste dabei etwas beschämt, während seiner Wangen verräterisch etwas wärmer wurden. Er hatte den Blick beim Sprechen aus dem Fenster gerichtet und bekam deswegen nicht mit, wie der Ältere ihn musterte und sich dabei ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Na, dann wird das halt in mehrfacher Hinsicht eine Premiere. Das erste Mal richtig in der Natur und das erste Mal Skifahren.“, meinte Teruki schließlich schmunzelnd und er schien es wohl nicht so komisch zu finden, dass der Jüngere noch so in der Pampa gewesen war. Oder er fand es schon merkwürdig, sagte das aus Rücksicht aber einfach nicht. Das erschien dem Schwarzhaarigen doch etwas wahrscheinlicher, aber da er den anderen ja kaum kannte und somit noch gar nicht einschätzen konnte, würde er das wohl nicht erfahren. In jedem Fall war der Schwarzhaarige aber sehr gespannte auf die zwei Wochen Urlaub, die da nun mit den anderen vier jungen Männern auf ihn zukamen und er hoffte nur inständig, dass seine komischen Gefühle bezüglich Teruki sich ganz schnell wieder vom Acker machten. Irgendein bizarres 'Liebe auf den ersten Blick' Geschmalze bei einem anderen Kerl konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass so ein Typ wie der Brünette mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sowieso zu 100% hetero war und so wie er aussah, auch mit sehr höher Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits an irgendein hübsches Mädchen vergeben war. So würde es zumindest laut Klischee sein, da solche gut aussehenden, sportlichen jungen Männer doch ohnehin immer überall beliebt waren und von unzähligen Mädchen umschwärmt wurden. Hiroki hingegen war zwar nicht total unbeliebt, aber die meisten Mädchen hatte ihn schon immer eher süß gefunden und nicht gerade ein romantisches Interesse an dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen entwickelt. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er so ein rundliches, unmännliches Gesicht hatte. Gut, an der leichten Pummeligkeit war eventuell die große Vorliebe für Süßkram nicht ganz unschuldig, aber dennoch war seine Gesichtsform von Natur aus eher rundlich, er sah nicht sportlich aus, war nicht allzu groß und er hatte auch nicht unbedingt coole Hobbys.

"Na, was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht? Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung bitte.", riss die tiefe Stimme seines Sitznachbarn den 19-Jährigen aus seinen eher deprimierenden Gedanken und Hiro zuckte kaum merklich etwas zusammen, schaute dann mit großen Augen zu Teruki, der ihn nur amüsiert angrinste und ihm dann tatsächlich durch die Haare wuschelte. Diese Geste ließ die Wangen des Jüngeren augenblicklich wärmer werden und irgendwie fand er es schade, als die schlanken Finger sich so schnell wieder von seinem Kopf lösten - das hatte sich erschreckend gut angefühlt.

"War nur ein bisschen in Gedanken, sorry. Wie lange fahren wir noch?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nun, um das Thema zu wechseln und den anderen hoffentlich davon abzuhalten nachzuhaken, worum sich seine Gedanken drehten. Er konnte dem Brünetten wohl schlecht sagen, dass er sich auf gewisse Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und nun darüber frustriert war, dass er nicht im Geringsten mit dem hübschen jungen Mann mithalten konnte. Da könnte er sich auch lieber direkt sein Grab schaufeln, bevor auch nur irgendein Wort in diese Richtung seine Lippen verließ.

"Wir sollten jeden Moment da sein." Teruki hatte den Wink mit dem Themenwechsel entweder verstanden oder es interessierte ihn ohnehin nicht weiter, worüber sein jüngerer Sitznachbar nachgedacht hatte. Dem Kleineren sollte es nur recht sein und er nickte bei der Antwort nur verstehend, bevor sein Blick wie zuvor schon aus dem Fenster wanderte. Ihn beschlich so die unschöne Vorahnung, dass er sich die kommenden Tage ständig solche idiotischen Gedanken machen würde und das waren nicht gerade die besten Aussichten für einen entspannten oder erholsamen Urlaub.

Allzu lange dauerte es dann wirklich nicht mehr und knappe fünf Minuten später folgte Hiroki den anderen seiner Gruppe neugierig aus dem Bus. Sie ließen sich ihr Gepäck vom Fahrer aus dem unteren Teil des Busses geben und standen dann erst mal an einer verschneiten Hauptstraße, vor ihnen nur ein einsames Feld und sonst nichts als Wald. In besagten Wald führte eine schmale, asphaltierte Straße, die man nur mit Glück in all dem Weiß entdecken konnte, weil sie mehr als dürftig geräumt war. Genau diesen Weg schlugen die anderen logischerweise nun auch ein und schon als Hiro anfing seinen Koffer zu ziehen, merkte er den Widerstand der Rollen durch den vielen Schnee. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ihre Hütte nicht allzu weit weg war, sonst würde er sich - so total untrainiert - nur total zum Affen machen, weil er seinen Koffer nicht durch den Schnee bekam. Der Schwarzhaarige zog tonlos seufzend seinen Schal hoch bis zur Nase und folgte den anderen mit etwas Abstand.


	3. Chapter 3

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis die jungen Männer durch den Schnee gestapft und bei ihrer Hütte angekommen waren. Shogo hatte den Schlüssel und machte ihnen direkt auf, während Hiroki erst mal damit kämpfte seinen Koffer überhaupt die paar Stufen hoch zu bekommen. Natürlich hatte er ganz schlau seine Handschuhe in den Koffer getan, sodass ihm nun halb die Finger abgefroren waren und es hatte ihn auch schon einiges an Kraft gekostet das Gepäck überhaupt durch den fast knöchelhohen Schnee zu ziehen. Gerade als der Griff ihm auf Hälfte der Treppe beinahe zwischen den Fingern weg rutschte, wurde der Koffer von einer schlanken Hand am herunterfallen gehindert. Auch wenn besagte Hand in einen Wollhandschuh gepackt war, konnte der Schwarzhaarige direkt sagen, um wessen Hand es sich handelte und wenigstens waren seine Wangen durch die Kälte bereits gerötet, sodass sie nicht mehr Farbe annehmen konnten, als er registrierte, wie dicht Teruki gerade hinter ihm stand.

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du das auch einfach sagen, Kleiner.", ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Älteren und kurz spürte der Kleinere durch die Winterjacke eine Hand an seinem Rücken, bevor Teruki den Koffer mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit anhob und ziemlich problemlos die Treppe hoch und in den Eingangsbereich der Hütte verfrachtete. Hiro beobachtete das Gänze einen Moment mit klopfendem Herzen, bevor er sich auch mal in Bewegung setzte und noch kurz den Schnee von den Schuhen klopfte, bevor er nach drinnen trat. Die anderen waren bereits aus Schuhen und Wintersachen geschlüpft und schienen ihre Unterkunft unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Der Jüngste im Bunde bedankte sich fast kleinlaut bei dem Brünetten für die Hilfe, der aber nur schmunzelnd abwinkte und sich ebenfalls aus seinen Wintersachen schälte.

"Leute, es sieht so aus, als hätten wir nur drei Zimmer.", ertönte auf einmal Hikaris Stimme vom oberen Ende einer schmalen Treppe und direkt tauchten auch die beiden anderen aus der Küche wieder im Flur auf, schauten alle zu dem Schlagzeuger nach oben. Als Taikan nachfragte, was daran ein Problem sei, berichtete der andere, dass die Zimmer nur normale, ein-Personen-Betten hatten.

"Aber wir haben doch angegeben für 5 Personen. Ich habe extra noch mal nachgeschaut.", erwiderte Shogo und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn, bevor er auch erst mal nach oben lief und wenige Momente später mit derselben Antwort zurück kehrte. Drei Schlafzimmer, drei Einzelbetten. Die jungen Männer schauten sich einen Augenblick lang ratlos an, bis Hikari auf einmal scherzhaft meinte, dass sich dann halt vier von ihnen je zu zweit in eines der Einzelbetten legen mussten.

„Moment, im Wohnraum war doch auch eine Couch, oder nicht?“, fiel es Taikan nun ein und er lief direkt in besagtes Zimmer, wo er einen Moment an der Couch herumfummelte, bis er einen triumphierenden Laut von sich gab und diese auseinander zog.

„Da haben wir dann wohl die anderen zwei Schlafplätze.“, meine der Blonde grinsend und gab dann ein leises Jammern von sich, weil er die Couch losgelassen hatte und diese ihm auf den Fuß gerollt war. Er schob die Sitzfläche wieder zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen, rieb sich den leicht schmerzenden Fuß.

„Also, wer macht es sich mit wem auf dem Schlafsofa bequem?“, fragte Hikari nun amüsiert und irgendwie war es ja schon reichlich merkwürdig, dass die Schlafcouch mit hinein zählte. Bei einer Hütte, die für fünf Personen gedacht war, rechnete man ja eigentlich auch mit fünf Betten und nicht damit, dass zwei sich mit einem Schlafsofa begnügen mussten. Hiroki verfolgte die nun ausbrechende Diskussion über die Verteilung der Schlafplätze schweigend und er fragte sich, wohin das nun führen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt hätte der Schwarzhaarige schon gerne ein eigenes Bett und ein Zimmer, in das er sich zurückziehen konnte. Immerhin kannte er bis auf Taikan keinen der Jungs wirklich und sowieso war es ihm sympathischer für sich zu sein.

„Also ich will auf jeden Fall meine Ruhe haben und ein Zimmer für mich.“, stellte Shogo von Anfang an klar und bekam ein Augenrollen von den anderen Jungs, bevor diese aber zustimmend nickten.

„Was für ein Theater. Ist doch nicht so dramatisch zu zweit auf der Couch zu schlafen. Das Ding ist groß genug, dass jeder seinen eigenen Platz hat und man nicht miteinander kuscheln muss. Von mir aus nehme ich die Couch, aber definitiv nicht mit Hikari, der macht sich dreimal so breit wie er ist.“, mischte Teruki sich nun leicht genervt ein und schien es reichlich albern zu finden, dass sie nun schon Minuten darüber diskutierten, wer wo schlief. Dass der Brünette Hikari direkt ausschloss hieß jedoch, dass nun wohl nur noch Hiro und Taikan übrig waren. Bei dem Gedanken schlug das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen direkt mal um einiges höher. Was, wenn es nun wirklich so käme und er sich mit dem Älteren die Couch teilen sollte? Dann würde er wahrscheinlich die ganzen zwei Wochen kein Auge zumachen oder einfach an einem Herzkasper draufgehen, wenn sein Puls alleine bei dem bloßen Gedanken schon durchs Dach ging.

„Na, dann werden wir uns wohl die Couch teilen, so wie es aussieht.“, fällte dann schon Taikan die Entscheidung und dem Jüngsten in der Runde fiel in dem Moment echt ein Stein vom Herzen. Teruki stimmte dem auch direkt zu und somit würde der Schwarzhaarige sein eigenes Zimmer haben und auch nicht nachts neben einem gewissen Brünetten verbringen müssen, der ihm ohnehin schon mehr den Kopf verdrehte als noch normal war. Nachdem die Sache nun endlich geklärt war, bezogen erst mal alle ihre Zimmer und Hiro machte große Augen, als Teruki sich seinen Koffer schnappte und diesen nach oben trug. Dass der Brünette so lieb zu ihm war, machte es Hiro allerdings noch schwerer seine ohnehin schon aufgewühlten Gefühle zu ordnen und er war ganz froh, dass sie an diesem Tag nichts weiter vor hatten. Also konnte er sich ein wenig in seinem Zimmer vergraben, seine Sachen auspacken und versuchen sich wieder ein wenig zu sortieren.  
Etwas später, zum Abendessen, versammelten die fünf jungen Männer sich unten in der kleinen Küche, deren Kühlschrank vom Vermieter der Hütte für ein paar Tage mit Lebensmitteln ausgestattet worden war. Taikan hatte sich zusammen mit Shogo um das Essen gekümmert und ihnen ein simples, aber sehr leckeres Abendessen zubereitet. Während des Essens sprachen die jungen Männer ein wenig über ihre Pläne für den nächsten Tag. Sie wollten direkt hoch zur Skipiste und sich dort die Ausrüstung ausleihen und sofort auf die Piste. Der Gedanke machte Hiro zwar schon ein wenig nervös, weil er sich weiterhin Sorgen machte sich als Anfänger total zu blamieren, aber irgendwann war schließlich immer das erste Mal für etwas. Nach dem Abendessen beschlossen die fünf, sich schon fertig zu machen und ins Bett zu kriechen, da sie von der recht langen Reise doch ziemlich geschafft waren und für den nächsten Tag fit sein wollten. Zum Glück hatte die Hütte sowohl unten, als auch oben ein Badezimmer, sodass sie wenigstens nicht ewig warten mussten. Shogo und Hikari hatten sich bereits in ihre Einzelzimmer verzogen und Hiro tapste noch mal in die Küche runter, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Die Tür zum Wohnraum war geschlossen, aber der Schwarzhaarige konnte beim Vorbeilaufen leise die Stimmen von Taikan und Teruki von drinnen vernehmen. Zwar konnte er nicht verstehen was sie sagten, aber trotzdem musste er alleine bei dem Klang der Stimme des hübschen Brünetten tonlos seufzen und sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, als er diesen leise lachen hörte. Offenbar hatte es den Jüngsten bereits jetzt nahezu voll erwischt und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sicher war nur, dass er Teruki unter keinen Umständen etwas davon sagen oder zeigen würde - den anderen erst recht nicht. Mit diesem Entschluss und dem Wasserglas in der Hand, schlich Hiroki sich zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und das Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Das würden die längsten zwei Wochen seines Lebens werden...

~

Hiroki hatte natürlich total vergessen sich seinen Handywecker für den Morgen zu stellen und somit wurde er erst durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Der Schwarzhaarige brummte leise und rollte sich auf die Seite, zog sich wegen des störenden Geräusches die Decke über den Kopf. Er hatte am Vorabend ewig gebraucht, um einschlafen zu können, weil Teruki ihm nicht wirklich aus dem Kopf gegangen war und war dementsprechend nicht so dergleichen angetan davon aufstehen zu müssen.

"Hiroki?", ertönte eine Stimme von draußen, die er im Halbschlaf und mit Decke über den Kopf nicht so wirklich zuordnen konnte und der Schwarzhaarige gab nur einen unverständlichen Laut von sich. Er zählte nicht gerade zu den Leuten, die es leicht hatten früh aufzustehen und er war bereits wieder am eindösen, als es erneut klopfte und wieder sein Name gerufen wurde. Weil der Schwarzhaarige noch immer nicht reagierte, wurde nun die Klinke herunter gedrückt und die Tür langsam aufgeschoben. Hiro bekam nicht mal mit, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat und zum Bett kam.

"Hey, Schlafmütze. Frühstück ist bald fertig, also solltest du vielleicht mal aufstehe, wenn du dich vorher noch umziehen willst." Der Klang der tiefen Stimme sorgte nun doch mal dafür, dass der kleine Schwarzhaarige sich ein wenig regte und als dann die Decke sachte etwas von seinem Kopf gezogen wurde, öffnete Hiroki müde blinzelnd die Augen. Noch reichlich verpennt und schlaftrunken schaute er nach oben, brauchte einen Moment, bis er das amüsierte Lächeln und die feinen Gesichtszüge zuordnen konnte. Sofort, als er registrierte, dass es Teruki war, der da gerade leicht über ihn gebeugt war, fing Hiros Herz augenblicklich an zu Rasen und er konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen wärmer wurden.

"G-guten Morgen.", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige verlegen und rappelte sich auf, fuhr sich mit den Finger durch die vom Schlaf chaotischen Haare und hob vorsichtig den Blick, als von dem Älteren ein leises Lachen ertönte.

"Guten Morgen. Hat aber gedauert, bis du mal wach geworden bist. Läuft das jeden Morgen so ab?", wollte Teruki schmunzelnd wissen und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Der schlanke junge Mann trug eine recht enge schwarze Jeans und dazu eine blau-weiß gestreifter Sweatshirtjacke, in dessen Taschen er nun seine Hände vergrub.

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nur vergessen meinen Wecker zu stellen. Ich bin nicht so der Frühaufsteher.", gab Hiroki leise zu und spielte ein wenig mit der Decke herum, hatte den Blick nun auf seine eigenen Finger gerichtet. Irgendwie war es ihm verdammt peinlich, dass ausgerechnet Teruki ihn so zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und auf seine letzte Aussage hin nur ein belustigtes "Das habe ich gemerkt." erwiderte.

"Wo du nun wach bist kannst du dich ja rasch fertig machen gehen, Taikan hat das Frühstück gleich fertig und die anderen sind auch schon unten." Mit diesen Worten und einem lieben Lächeln wandte Teruki sich ab und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Kaum war die Tür zu, seufzte Hiro frustriert auf und vergrub sein noch immer verräterisch warmes Gesicht in der weichen Bettdecke. Wieso musste ausgerechnet ihm nun wieder so etwas passieren? Hiroki schüttelte über sich den Kopf und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite, um aufzustehen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo es leicht am Schneien war und er musste leicht blinzeln, weil die mit Schnee bedeckte Landschaft ihm in der Morgensonne entgegen strahlte. Es schien jedenfalls vom Wetter her ein schöner Tag zu werden und Hiro hoffte einfach nur, dass es keine weiteren Verwirrungen für seine Gefühle geben würde, aber hoffentlich würde er durch das erste Mal Skifahren dann ohnehin von allem ablenkt sein. Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und seinen Kulturbeutel, bevor er sich ins schräg gegenüber liegende Badezimmer verkrümelte, um noch kurz unter die Dusche zu springen, bevor er sich zu den anderen vier jungen Männern in die Küche zum Frühstück begab. Taikan hatte Rührei für alle gemacht und schien selbst um diese Uhrzeit wie immer ziemlich munter und gut gelaunt zu sein. Der Blonde strahlte Hiroki fröhlich an und fragte, ob er gut geschlafen habe und ob er bereit war sich das erste Mal auf ein Paar Skier zu wagen. Die anderen waren zwar erst überrascht, dass der Schwarzhaarige noch ein blutiger Anfänger war, aber dann boten sie ihm sogar an, dass sie ihm helfen würden und das erleichterte den Jüngsten doch ziemlich. Er hatte doch eher damit gerechnet, dass sie sich vielleicht darüber lustig machen würden, aber wenigstens diese Sorge war Hiro nun genommen und er fühlte sich zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger in dieser Hinsicht. Während des Essens sprachen die anderen ein wenig darüber, welche Pisten sie nachher testen wollten, aber da konnte der Schwarzhaarige ja nicht wirklich mitreden und für ihn als totalen Anfänger kamen irgendwelche anderen Pisten ja sowieso nicht in Frage, nur die einfachste, von daher konnte es für ihn ohnehin nicht interessant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ihr seid ja immer noch nicht weiter gekommen.", ertönte Hikaris belustigte Stimme, der gefolgt von Shogo gerade wieder vom Skilift kam. Hiroki saß gerade zum wiederholten Mal im Schnee, zog nun eine Schnute und warf frustriert aufseufzend die Hände in die Luft.

"Ja, weil Taikan der wohl schlechteste Lehrer ist, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Ein 'du musst dass halt so und so machen' ist definitiv keine hilfreiche Erklärung.", meckerte der Schwarzhaarige und besagter Lehrer lachte darüber nur, zupfte sich die Mütze zurecht. So viel dazu, dass Skifahren angeblich nicht schwer war - mit Taikans Hilfe sah das ganz anders aus und Hiro befand sich mehr auf dem Boden, als auf den Beinen. Er machte gerade auch gar keine Anstalten, sich wieder erheben zu wollen und murrte nur leise, während auch die anderen beiden lachen mussten.

"Wir haben doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass er miserabel ist, wenn er etwas beibringen soll.", warf Shogo amüsiert ein und rückte seine Skibrille zurecht, störte sich nicht am darauf folgenden Protest des Blonden. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen näherte sich nun auch der fünfte im Bunde und kurz darauf stoppte dann auch Teruki neben der kleinen Gruppe, der als einziger mit einem Snowboard unterwegs war und nun amüsiert in die Runde schaute. Der Brünette hatte seine Brille nach oben geschoben und seine Wangen und Nase waren von der Kälte leicht gerötet. Das war bei den anderen zwar auch der Fall, aber die sahen dadurch nicht direkt so unglaublich hübsch aus, als dass Hiro Gefahr lief sie anzustarren. Er blinzelte verwirrt, als eine Hand des Älteren nun in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte und ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff der Schwarzhaarige danach und ließ sich zurück auf die Beine helfen.

"Wie erwartet ist Tai ein nutzloser Lehrer. Ich bin dann mal so frei an dieser Stelle zu übernehmen, sonst kommst du in diesem Urlaub gar nicht mehr dazu auch mal richtig zu fahren.", meinte Teruki grinsend und auch denn der Blonde eine Schnute zog, zuckte er dann doch ergeben mit den Schultern und gab nur ein trotziges "Wie du meinst." von sich. Das ließ die anderen nur wieder lachen und sie schnappten sich Taikan, um mit ihm wieder zu einer anderen Piste zu fahren. Schließlich mussten sie ja nicht alle herumstehen und Hiroki beim Üben zuschauen. Der jüngste im Bunde war ohnehin jetzt wieder ordentlich nervös, weil ausgerechnet der Brünette ihm nun helfen wollte und da bekam er nun doch wieder Angst sich zu blamieren.

"Keine Sorge, ich wette in ein paar Minuten hast du die Grundlagen raus und kannst mit dem richtigen Üben anfangen.", sagte der Größere lächelnd und schien nichts von der Unruhe seines Schülers zu bemerken, als er direkt anfing zu erklären. Dabei achtete Teruki auch direkt darauf, dass der Jüngere die Beinstellungen direkt mal testetet und korrigierte diese, wenn nötig.

"Im Grunde ist es gar nicht so viel anders als Inliner fahren. Du musst halt nur aufpassen, dass die Skier sich nicht überlappen - das endet grundsätzlich immer auf der Nase - und das Richtung wechseln ist ein wenig anders, aber auch nicht schwer." Teruki lächelte und der Schwarzhaarige nickte sachte. Im Grunde hatte er das Prinzip nun wirklich begriffen, aber ob er das nun auch würde umsetzen können, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Das sollte er aber wohl nun auch herausfinden, da der Brünette ihn dazu aufforderte, mal ein Stückchen zu fahren.

"Keine Sorge, die Piste ist ja extra für Anfänger und nicht so steil. Der Schnee ist auch weich genug, als dass man sich bei einem Sturz wirklich weh tun könnte und ich bin ja auch noch da." Offenbar hatte der Ältere nun doch etwas von der Unsicherheit bemerkt und Hiro grinste etwas verlegen, nickte dann aber leicht und blickte die Piste entlang. In der Sonne glitzerte der Schnee geheimnisvoll und blendete sogar richtig, weswegen er nun auch mal seine Skibrille aufsetzte. Dann verließ aber ein überraschter Laut Hirokis Lippen, als sich auf einmal zwei Hände an seine Hüften legten und ihn ein wenig drehten.

"Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", meinte der Brünette schmunzelnd und tätschelte dem Kleineren leicht den unteren Rücken, bevor er wieder von seinem Schüler abließ. In diesem Moment hatte Hiro direkt mal wieder ordentliches Herzklopfen und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob der andere das eigentlich absichtlich machte. Aber woher sollte der Brünette schon wissen oder Ahnen, dass er diese Wirkung auf den Jüngeren hatte? Natürlich war das alles nur Zufall und das war auch eindeutig besser so, als wenn er davon wüsste. Kurz erklärte Teruki erneut was zu tun war und auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige noch immer ziemlich unsicher war, nickte er dann und wollte nun das erste Mal versuchen wirklich mit den Skiern zu fahren. Der Brünette schnallte sich auch wieder sein Snowboard unter die Füße, um neben Hiroki her zu fahren, als dieser sich schließlich langsam traute sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Das war auch erst mal nicht das Problem, aber als sie dann beim etwas abfallenden Teil der Piste ankamen, kamen die Skier natürlich von selbst in Bewegung und an dem Punkt kam dann doch die Unsicherheit zurück.

"Keine Sorge. Einfach daran denken, wenn die Spitzen der Skier aufeinander gerichtete sind, bremst du. Einfach vorsichtig herantasten und im Notfall bin ich auch noch da. Aber auf der Strecke hier kann echt nichts passieren.", ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Brünetten und aus irgendeinem Grund halfen die Worte wirklich. Auch wenn Hiro den anderen jungen Mann kaum kannte, irgendwie vertraute er diesem trotzdem. Wenn er etwas schneller wurde, hielt der Schwarzhaarige sich an die Anweisungen und bremste etwas ab, um erst mal ein Gefühl für das Ganze zu bekommen und Teruki blieb die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe, fuhr nur am und zu ein wenig voraus, da er mit dem Snowboard etwas größere Bögen fahren musste. Auf die Art traute Hiroki sich schließlich sogar etwas mehr Tempo zuzulassen und auch wenn er sich noch unsicher fühlte, inzwischen fing es doch an Spaß zu machen.

"Na siehst du, ich habe doch gesagt es ist gar nicht so schwer.", rief der Brünette und dessen gut gelauntes Grinsen sorgte nun doch wieder für Herzklopfen bei dem Jüngeren. Für einen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich vergessen gehabt wegen dem anderen nervös zu sein, aber ausgerechnet jetzt musste das wieder zurückkommen. Aber Teruki sah auch einfach viel zu gut aus, mit den von der Kälte geröteten Wangen, dem strahlenden Grinsen und seinem dunklen Haar, dass seine hübschen Gesichtszüge trotz Mütze ein wenig umspielte. Allerdings ließ der Jüngere sich durch diesen Anblick einen Moment zu sehr ablenken, sodass er nicht auf den Weg oder sein Tun achtete. Eine kleine Bodenwelle reichte dann schon aus, um ihn aus dem gefundenen Gleichgewicht beim Fahren zu bringen und ehe Hiro wirklich wusste, was los war, landete er mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei in einem Schneehaufen an der Seite der Piste. Das Herz schlug ihm nun vor Schreck bis zum Hals und der Schwarzhaarige stemmte sich mit den Händen wieder hoch, sodass er in dem Schneehaufen kniete und musste sich erst mal den Schnee vom Gesicht wischen, da er natürlich sehr unelegant mit dem Kopf voran in der weißen Masse gelandet war. Sein einer Skier hatte sich bei dem Sturz automatisch gelöst und lag ein Stückchen weiter von Hiroki im Schnee.

„Hey, alles okay?“, wollte Teruki wissen, der nun auch angefahren kam und sobald er ein bestätigendes Nicken von dem Jüngeren bekommen hatte, konnte der Brünette sich ein Lachen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Er machte sich vom Snowboard los und ging zu dem nun total verlegen und bedröppelt dreinschauenden Jüngeren, der beschämt den Blick gesenkt hatte und noch immer Schnee von seiner Kleidung klopfte. Nicht nur, dass er sich nun doch total vor dem hübschen jungen Mann blamiert hatte, dieser lachte ihn auch noch dafür aus und Hiro wünschte sich gerade ein schwarzes Loch zum drin verschwinden.

„Nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht, das ist doch nicht schlimm.“, lenkte Teruki noch immer schmunzelnd ein und setzte sich einfach neben den anderen in den Schnee – sie hatten ohnehin Schneeklamotten an, die hielten die Kälte und Nässe sehr gut ab. Der Brünette zog sich einen Handschuh aus und strich vorne über den Rand von Hiros Mütze, woraufhin etwas Schnee hinunter rieselte und der Kleinere reflexartig die Augen schloss. Er konnte spüren, dass ein paar der Eiskristalle an seinen Wimpern hängen blieben und schmolzen. Womit er jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war der Daumen des Älteren, der gleich darauf federleicht über seine noch geschlossenen Augenlider strich und die Tropfen sanft entfernte.

„Es ist total normal, dass man sich zu Anfang mal hinhaut. Du willst nicht wissen, wie oft ich auf der Piste lag, als ich mit dem Snowboarden angefangen habe.“, versuchte der hübsche Brünette ihm gut zuzureden und lächelte lieb, als der Schwarzhaarige die Augen wieder öffnete und ihn mit geröteten Wangen anblickte, noch immer einen beschämten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte.

„Aber sicherlich nicht total unelegant und unmännlich kreischend…“, nuschelte Hiroki und zog sich nun auch einen Handschuh aus, um sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht zu fahren, ein paar Wassertropfen vom geschmolzenen Schnee weg zu streichen. Von dem anderen ertönte ein amüsierter Laut und dann legten sich auf einmal schlanke Finger ans Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Herz ihm daraufhin augenblicklich bis zum Hals schlug. Teruki hob seinen Kopf sachte an, damit der Kleinere ihn anschaute und schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln.

„Nun mach dir mal keinen Kopf deswegen. Das hat doch niemand mitbekommen und glaub mir, Taikan hat bei seinen ersten Stürzen schlimmer gekreischt.“, berichtete der Brünette mit einem leisen Lachen und dieser Laut sorgte dafür, dass der Jüngere eine feine Gänsehaut im Nacken bekam. Das Lachen des anderen klang einfach nur schön und wie seine warmen Augen und die feinen Gesichtszüge sich dabei erhellten, bescherte Hiroki einmal mehr heftiges Herzklopfen. Langsam konnte er wirklich nicht mehr verleugnen, dass es ihn offenbar voll erwischt hatte und auch wenn ihm das ganz und gar nicht schmeckte, in diesem kurzen Moment genoss er die Wärme fast schon, die durch die bloße Anwesenheit des anderen jungen Mannes in ihm ausgelöst wurde. Vor allem schafften diese Worte es tatsächlich, ihn auch wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen.

„Na komm, wir üben weiter. Du stellst dich nämlich wirklich gut an.“, sagte Teruki mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln und stand nun wieder auf, streckte seinem Schüler die Hand hin, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Hiro griff nach der Hand des anderen und das sie beide gerade keine Handschuhe trugen, konnte er das Gefühl der warmen Haut für einen kleinen Moment auf der eigenen genießen. Nachdem er wieder auf den Füßen stand und ihre Hände sich voneinander gelöst hatten, prickelte die Handfläche des Schwarzhaarigen leicht und musste sich schwer ein Seufzen verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich würde sein Herz diesen Urlaub nicht unbeschadet überstehen, das ahnte er schon jetzt. Den Gedanken schob Hiro aber vorerst beiseite und nahm sich wieder den anderen Ski, um sich für die Weiterfahrt fertig zu machen. Teruki hatte sich sein Snowboard ebenfalls wieder an die Füße geschnallt und wartete geduldig, bis der andere auch so weit war. Dann machten sie sich wieder daran ihre Abfahrt fortzusetzen und Hiroki versuchte diesmal, sich nicht wieder so sehr ablenken zu lassen. Nach Möglichkeit vermied er es einfach, zu dem hübschen Brünetten zu schauen und konzentrierte sich lieber ganz auf das, was er selbst tat. So klappte es dann auch wirklich ziemlich gut und auch wenn er noch recht vorsichtig und langsam fuhr, kam Hiroki zumindest ohne weitere Zwischenfälle am Ende der Piste an.

„Na siehst du, es klappt doch. Gut gemacht.“, lobte der Ältere ihn grinsend und klopfte dem Kleineren leicht auf die Schulter, woraufhin dessen Wangen kaum merklich etwas dunkler wurden. Als sie sich dann wieder zum Skilift begaben, kamen ihnen die anderen ihrer Gruppe entgegen und Taikan winkte ihnen direkt breit grinsend zu, als ob er sie auf sich aufmerksam machen müsste, wobei man den Blonden mit seinem Skianzug auf mehrere Kilometer würde sehen können, durch die knallpinke Musterung.

~

Hiroki fuhr an dem Tag noch mehrfach, weiterhin von Teruki begleitet, die Piste für Anfänger hinunter und am Ende des Tages war er dann doch etwas sicherer geworden und nicht mehr absolut langsam hinunter geschlichen. Zwar hatte es ihn noch das ein oder andere Mal hingehauen, aber nicht so sehr wie beim ersten Mal und mit deutlich weniger peinlichem Geschrei. Meistens hingen die Stürze auch nur damit zusammen, dass er mit dem Blick doch wieder an dem hübschen Brünetten hängen geblieben war und auch wenn dessen pure Anwesenheit ihn schrecklich nervös machte, hatte der Kleinere ihre gemeinsamen Stunden durchaus genossen.

Am Abend zauberte Taikan wieder ein leckeres Essen für sie alle und im Anschluss machten sie es sich im Wohnraum auf der Couch bequem, um Filme zu schauen, Chips zu futtern und Bier zu trinken. Hiro saß mit Taikan und Shogo zusammen auf der Couch, während die anderen zwei je links und rechts vom Sofa auf einem Sessel saßen. Der Jüngste saß natürlich ausgerechnet an der Seite von Teruki und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen hin und wieder zu diesem zu schauen. Da sie kein Licht an hatten, beleuchtete nur der flackernde Schein des Fernsehers die feinen Gesichtszüge des Älteren und in manchen Moment hing der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen schon nahezu an den Lippen des anderen, wenn dieser welche von den Chips aß oder von seinem Bier trank. Die fein geschwungenen Lippen des jungen Mannes sahen so unglaublich weich und einladend aus, dass Hiroki schwer schlucken musste und den Blick doch lieber rasch abwandte, bevor er anfing sich irgendwelche Dinge auszumalen, die noch weniger gut wären für sein Herz als die gesamte Situation bereits war.


	5. Chapter 5

Recht lange schauten die fünf jungen Männer sich Filme an und tranken dabei das ein oder andere Bierchen. Irgendwann gingen Hikari und Shogo dann jedoch hoch in ihre Zimmer, weil sie von dem Tag doch ziemlich geschafft waren und auch Taikan gähnte inzwischen immer mal wieder vor sich hin. Schließlich scheuchte er den Jüngsten der Gruppe zumindest rüber auf den anderen Sessel, sodass der Blonde die Schlafcouch ausklappen und beziehen konnte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns auch mal hinhauen? Ich bin ziemlich fertig.", meinte Taikan mit einem weiteren Gähnen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, sodass diese ein wenig chaotisch von seinem Kopf abstanden. Hiro war ehrlich gesagt auch schon etwas schläfrig und eigentlich war er nur noch hier, um heimlich einen gewissen Brünetten beobachten zu können. Nun nickte der Kleine aber und streckte sich leicht, bevor er sich vom Sessel erhob. Er wünschte den beiden Älteren eine gute Nacht und trottete dann die Treppe nach oben, um kurz im Bad Zähne zu putzen und sich anschließend umzuziehen. Gerade hatte Hiroki sich bis auf die Shorts entkleidet und ein schlabbriges Shirt über gezogen, da klopfte es auf einmal sachte an seiner Tür und er antwortete ohne Nachdenken mit einem "herein". Im nächsten Moment blieb ihm dann beinahe das Herz stehen, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und Teruki ihn angrinste. Das an sich war noch nicht der Hauptgrund für den regelrechten Herzkasper, aber die Tatsache, dass der hübsche junge Mann sich gerade in nichts weiter als einer verboten eng sitzenden Boxershorts präsentierte. Hiro musste unweigerlich schlucken und zumindest kurz huschte sein Blick über die leicht gebräunte Haut, unter der sich fein definierte Muskeln abzeichneten. Am liebsten würde er dem Älteren gerade sagen, dass dieser sich gefälligst bedecken sollte, aber das würde eventuell etwas merkwürdig wirken. Also zwang der Schwarzhaarige sich dazu, das geringere Übel zu wählen und mit einem gestammelten "J-ja?" in die warmen braunen Augen des Größeren zu blicken.

"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du im Bad hier fertig bist? Tai belegt gerade das unten.", nannte der Brünette den Grund der Störung und schien nicht im Geringsten zu merken, was für eine Wirkung er gerade auf den Jüngeren hatte. Hiroki war plötzlich schrecklich nervös, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und obwohl er kein Teenager war, überkam ihn auf einmal die irrationale Angst, alleine durch den Anblick von Terus sportlichem Körper ein offensichtliches Problem im Lendenbereich zu bekommen.

"A-also, du kannst gerne ins Bad. Ich bin schon fertig.", entkam es leise den vollen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde noch etwas stärker, als der andere ihn einen kurzen Moment einfach nur anblickte. Dann legte sich ein feines Grinsen auf die Lippen des Älteren und er nickte leicht, wodurch ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, die er mit einer fließenden Handbewegung wieder zur Seite strich. Selbst diese simple Geste erschien Hiro auf einmal unglaublich sexy und fast hätte er laut aufgeatmet, als der andere sich bedankte und dann mit einem "Schlaf gut" die Tür wieder schloss. Der Kleinere ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, dass zum Glück direkt neben ihm war und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass nicht nur seine Beine leicht zitterten. Es war langsam schon fast beängstigend, was für eine heftige Wirkung Terukis bloßer Anblick auf ihn hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an den schlanken, trainierten, aber nicht zu muskulösen Körper des Älteren biss er sich unweigerlich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich etwas zusammen. Eine Schwärmerei war eine Sache, aber wenn nun sein Körper anfing auf so eine Art zu reagieren, dann könnte das durchaus Probleme mit sich führen. Zumindest, wenn der hübsche Brünette sich nicht angewöhnte mehr anzuziehen, wenn er ihm vor die Augen trat. Mit einem leidigen Aufseufzen vergrub Hiro das Gesicht in den Händen, spürte, dass seine Wangen verdächtig glühten und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Hätte er doch nur nicht zugesagt mit her zu kommen...

"Hiro, sorry, aber hättest du-...Hey, ist alles okay?", ertönte nach nicht mal einer Minute auf einmal wieder die Stimme von Teruki, woraufhin sich dem Schwarzhaarigen schon fast die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Die tiefe, samtige Stimme des Älteren machte die Sache eindeutig NICHT einfacher. Als Hiro die Hände von seinem Gesicht nahm und sich aufrichtete, wäre ihm im selben Moment beinahe ein erschrockenes Quietschen entkommen. Weil Teru Barfuß herumlief und der Boden aus Teppich war, hatte der Kleinere nicht gehört, dass der Brünette zum Bett gelaufen war und natürlich stand er nun fast direkt vor ihm. Wieder musste der Jüngere leicht schlucken und sein Blick klebte eindeutig zu lange auf dem flachen Bauch und dem fein definierten Brustkorb, bevor er zum hübschen Gesicht des anderen hoch schaute. Mehr als ein fragendes "Hmm" brachte der Schwarzhaarige nicht heraus und er hatte gerade wirklich komplett vergessen, was Teruki vor wenigen Sekunden noch zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?", wollte der Brünette noch mal wissen, da er immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte und neigte fragend den Kopf, aber diesmal konnte der Jüngere sich wenigstens zu einer abwinkenden Geste durchringen, auch, wenn sein Gegenüber trotzdem recht skeptisch dreinblickte.

"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich eines der Handtücher benutzen darf oder mir ein neues nehmen soll.", sprach Teruki nun die Frage aus, wegen der er überhaupt erst wieder hergekommen war und hob eine Augenbraue, weil der Schwarzhaarige noch einen Moment zum reagieren brauchte. Hiro nickte langsam und wollte dann aufstehen, um dem anderen zu zeigen, welches Handtuch er nehmen konnte. Allerdings musste der Kleinere sich ausgerechnet jetzt dumm anstellen und beim Aufstehen das Gleichgewicht verlieren, sodass er im nächsten Moment zurück aufs Bett kippte. Dabei hatte er nur dummerweise versucht sich aus Reflex an dem Älteren festzuhalten, den er versehentlich direkt mit sich zog. Bevor er sich des Gewichts und der Wärme auf sich richtig bewusst geworden war, hatte sein Herz bereits mindestens das dreifache Tempo zugelegt und Hirokis Wangen glühten verräterisch.

"T-tut mir leid...I-ich..." Bevor der Schwarzhaarige den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, richtete der hübsche Brünette sich etwas auf und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, herrschte auf einmal gähnende Leere in Hiros Kopf. Aber er hatte sowieso nicht gewusst, was er hatte sagen wollen. Sein Herz raste, ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihm aus und der Kleinere konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen die Hände von Terukis Unterarmen zu lösen, an denen er sich zuvor aus Reflex festgehalten hatte. Er konnte den warmen Atem des Brünetten auf seinen Lippen und Wangen spüren, roch den Alkohol vom zuvor getrunkenen Bier und vor allem spürte er den halbnackten, muskulösen Körper auf dem eigenen. Da Hiroki selbst nicht mehr als Shorts und ein T-Shirt trug, konnte er den Körper des Älteren recht deutlich spüren und auch wenn er sich sofort aus dieser Situation hätte befreien sollen, konnte er keinen Muskel rühren. Der Ausdruck in Terus Augen war undefinierbar und auf einmal beugte dieser sich herunter, woraufhin sich die Augenlider des Schwarzhaarigen aus einem unüberlegten Reflex heraus ein wenig senkten.  
Hiro zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als sich dann weiche Lippen auf seine drückten, weil dieser Kontakt einen fast elektrisierenden Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Unbewusst drückten die zierlichen Finger des Schwarzhaarigen sich etwas mehr gegen Terukis weiche Haut und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er nicht darüber nach, was er tat, bewegte seine Lippen sachte gegen die des Älteren. Dieser unerwartete Kuss löste ein Kribbeln und Herzklopfen in dem Kleineren aus, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte und am liebsten würde er sich gar nicht wieder von dem hübschen jungen Mann lösen. Als dann aber Terus Zungenspitze seine Lippen berührte und eine warme Hand sich an seiner Seite einfand, kehrte Hiroki plötzlich wieder in die Realität zurück und fast grob schob er den Brünetten von sich. Durch die Gefühlswelle war er trotz des nur kurzen Kusses leicht außer Atem und er starrte den Älteren mit großen Augen an.

"Vielleicht habe wir etwas zu viel getrunken. Wir sollten das einfach wieder vergessen.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige beinahe hektisch und rappelte sich vom Bett auf, schnappte das Handgelenk des anderen und warf ihn regelrecht aus seinem Zimmer. Anschließend schob Hiro die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen, versuchte sein rasendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was war da gerade passiert?! Teruki hatte eindeutig noch nach dem Bier geschmeckt und war wahrscheinlich angetrunken. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der andere deswegen auch nicht gemerkt hatte, was für eine Wirkung dieser kurze Kuss auf den Jüngeren gehabt hatte, der nun an der Tür zu Boden rutschte und die Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Das nahm wirklich ungeahnte Ausmaße an und auch noch so schnell, dass es ihm fast schwindelig würde. Hiroki würde gerne etwas an dem hübschen Brünetten finden, was seine Meinung änderte, aber je mehr er von dem anderen erfuhr, zu sehen und spüren bekam, zog ihn immer weiter in seinen Bann.  
Noch lange saß der kleine Schwarzhaarige reglos, mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden vor seiner Tür und versuchte sich wieder zu sortieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Teru am nächsten Tag gegenüber treten sollte oder wie er mit diesen ganzen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Zwischendurch traten ihm in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung sogar Tränen in die Augen und erst, als er schon leicht anfing zu zittern, erhob Hiroki sich endlich mal und verkroch sich unter der dicken Bettdecke. Dort rollte er sich zusammen und brauchte noch eine ganze Weile, bis ihn dann endlich die Müdigkeit überwältigte und er ihn einen eher unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

~

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Hiroki natürlich direkt mal wieder, aber diesmal war es Taikan, der ihn wecken kam und sich erst mal halb auf ihn drauf warf. Der Schwarzhaarige war bei weitem nicht ausgeschlafen, fühlte sich sowieso noch immer ziemlich durcheinander und hatte eigentlich gar keine Lust aufzustehen. Der Blonde quengelte aber so lange herum, bis der Kleinere sich schließlich doch aufraffte, sich eine Jogginghose überzog und dann nach unten zum Frühstück schlurfte.

"Oh, da hatte jemand vielleicht doch ein Bierchen zu viel gestern.", kam es direkt von Hikari, als der Jüngste träge in die Küche tapste und sich gähnend auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. Shogo tätschelte ihm nur mitleidig wirkend auf die Schulter und der Schwarzhaarige gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Sollten sie ruhig denken, dass das die Nachwirkungen vom Alkohol waren, das war eine willkommene Ausrede. Teruki saß auch schon am Tisch und nippte an seinem heißen Kaffee, schien wie am vergangenen Morgen aber ziemlich munter zu sein. Hiro versuchte möglichst den Blick von dem hübschen jungen Mann fern zu halten, versuchte ihn einfach auszublenden und machte sich schweigend über sein Essen her.

"Wir wollen heute wieder auf die Piste.", verkündete Taikan dann an den Kleinsten gerichtet und schaute ihn mit fragendem Blick an. Einerseits wäre Ablenkung gerade sicherlich sehr gut, aber am Ende würde wieder Teru bei ihm bleiben und das Risiko wollte er nun wirklich nicht eingehen. Deswegen sagte der Schwarzhaarige nur leise, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging und er heute lieber aussetzen würde. Das schien der Blonde zwar nicht so toll zu finden, aber dann nickte er verstehend und meinte, dass sie dann nicht so lange machen würden, damit Hiroki nicht so lange alleine bleiben würde. Das schaffte es sogar, den Jüngeren sachte zum Lächeln zu bringen und irgendwie war das ja schon eine niedliche Geste. Er hatte wirklich kein Problem damit den Tag alleine zu verbringen und vor allem bei dem Gefühlschaos im Moment war ihm das eher ganz recht. Vielleicht würde sich dann alles beruhigen und ihm fiel eine Lösung ein, wie er den Urlaub doch noch überstehen könnte. Wenigstens schien Teruki sein "Wir sollten das vergessen" vom Vorabend zu beherzigen und machte keine Anstalten ihn darauf anzusprechen. Nicht mal als sie für einen kurzen Moment alleine in der Küche waren, weil die anderen sich bereits umziehen gegangen waren. Einerseits war der Schwarzhaarige darüber mehr als froh, aber ein Teil von ihm war auch etwas enttäuscht - folglich war es wirklich nur durch den Alkohol oder irgendeinen unbedeutenden Impuls zu diesem Kuss gekommen und es bedeutete für den anderen nichts weiter. Wenigstens zeigte Hiro das, dass er gut daran getan hatte einzuschreiten und zu verhindern, dass er dadurch noch mehr verletzt wurde.  
Nachdem sich alle umgezogen hatten, verabschiedeten sich die anderen von Hiroki und Taikan fragte nochmals nach, ob er wirklich nicht mitkommen wollte, aber der Jüngste schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bevor ein gewisser Brünetter den anderen dann zur Tür hinaus folgte, blieb er einen Moment vor dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen stehen, der daraufhin direkt wieder ordentliches Herzklopfen bekam. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort und sie tauschten nur Blicke aus und der Kleine konnte nicht deuten, was sich da in den hübschen Augen des Älteren spiegelte, aber Terukis Blick wurde auf einmal eine Spur sanfter, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte und er dem zurückbleibenden zum Abschied durchs Haar wuschelte. Am liebsten hätte Hiro in diesem Moment einfach nach der schlanken Hand gegriffen, sie festgehalten und den anderen gebeten zu bleiben, aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Kurz schaute er den anderen jungen Männern hinterher, dann schloss der Schwarzhaarige die Tür hinter sich, schloss die Augen und fasste sich aufseufzend an den Brustkorb. Was stellte dieser Kerl nur mit ihm an? Und was hatte es mit diesem Blick und dem Lächeln gerade auf sich? Irgendwie verwirrte Hiroki das alles mehr und mehr und er wünschte sich jemanden, mit dem er über all das sprechen könnte, aber Taikan würde er garantiert nicht um Rat fragen, wo es einen von dessen Freunden betraf. Offenbar würde er dieses Problem mit sich selbst ausmachen müssen, aber wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so.


	6. Chapter 6

Die meiste Zeit an dem Tag alleine in der Hütte verbrachte Hiroki entweder mit Fernsehen oder lesen, da er zum Glück daran gedacht hatte, sich ein Buch mit einzupacken. Also lag er die meiste Zeit unten auf der Couch herum, bis er dummerweise daran dachte, dass auf eben jenem Sitzmöbel nachts immer ein gewisser Brünetter schlief. Kaum war dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf, sponn sich das automatisch zur Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend und somit auch zu dem Anblick, den Teruki nur in Shorts bekleidet geboten hatte. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, sprang der Schwarzhaarige vom Sofa auf und warf diesem einen bösen Blick zu, als könne dieses etwas dafür, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Anschließend lenkte er sich in der Küche mit Nahrungssuche und Kochen ab, bevor Hiro sich in sein Zimmer verkrümelte und dort weiter lesen wollte. Aber auch hier holten ihn die Gedanken wieder ein. Daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte unter dem schlanken Körper zu liegen, die Wärme des Brünetten zu spüren und seine weiche Haut unter den Fingern zu haben... Mit einem fast winselnden Laut schlug der Kleine sich das Buch an die Stirn - zum Glück nur ein Taschenbuch und kein Hardcover - und rollte sich frustriert in seine Bettdecke ein. Ja, es war eine absolut brillante Idee gewesen alleine in der Hütte zu bleiben. Manchmal beneidete Hiroki sich fast selbst um seine genialen Überlegungen...nicht!  
Irgendwie bekam der Schwarzhaarige die Zeit dann aber doch herum ohne durchzudrehen oder sich ununterbrochen nur Gedanken um Teru zu machen und als die anderen dann zurück waren, half er Shogo mit dem Abendessen. Taikan hatte sich direkt erkundigt, ob es ihm wieder besser ginge und er am nächsten Tag wieder mitkommen würde, bevor er dann erst mal munter einen Tagesbericht ablieferte. Hiro schmunzelte nur darüber, dass der Blonde über das ganze Quasseln fast sein Essen vergaß und hörte ihm aber fast die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu. Nachdem sie mit Abendessen fertig waren, kümmerten Hikari und Teruki sich ums aufräumen und abwaschen, während der Jüngste sich bereits in den Zimmer verkrümelte. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht so schlecht geschlafen, dass der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal hundemüde war und kaum hatte er sich umgezogen und ins Bett gelegt, war er auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. So bekam er auch nicht mehr mit, wie es an der Tür klopfte und Teru hineinschaute. Als der Brünette aber sah, dass der Jüngere im Bett unter der Decke eingerollt war und bereits zu schlafen schien, seufztet tonlos und zog die Tür wieder lautlos zu.

~

"Hikari würde nur irgendwelchen unnützen Blödsinn kaufen und Shogo und ich kümmern uns fast immer alleine ums Kochen, also werdet ihr beiden zum Supermarkt losziehen und Einkäufen gehen.", verkündete ein grinsender Taikan am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück und der Schwarzhaarige hätte sich beinahe an seinem Müsli verschluckt, konnte es aber gerade noch so verhindern. Mit großen Augen blickte er von seiner Schüssel auf, zu der Einkaufsliste, die der Blonde mit diesen Worten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und dann zu dem jungen Kellner. Das war offenbar wirklich ernst gemeint. Zu Hirokis Leidwesen. Er kam sich langsam vor wie in irgendeiner schlechten Romanze, wo die beiden Hauptfiguren ständig durch irgendwelche Zufälle Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen mussten und in fragwürdig Situationen kamen, bevor sie irgendwann dem entnervten Zuschauer den Gefällen taten und zusammen kamen, nachdem es noch irgendein riesiges Drama gegeben hatte. Doof nur, dass das hier nicht nur ein dummer, geschauspielerter Film war, sondern die Realität. Seine - bittere - Realität, um genau zu sein. Dennoch fügte der Kleine sich diesem unfairen Schicksal, da er gegen Taikans Argument nichts sagen konnte und da Hiro somit der Appetit vergangen war, beendete er sein Frühstück und ging nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. Während des Zähneputzens starrte der kleine Schwarzhaarige sich selbst im Spiegel an und kam auf einmal zu der Überlegung, was wohl Terukis Typ war. Welche Haarfarben mochte er wohl gerne an Frauen? Eher ein aufgehübschtes Püppchen, natürliche Schönheit oder unscheinbar? Irgendwie konnte Hiroki sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Ältere auf letzteres stehen würde. Immerhin war er sportlich, verdammt gut aussehend und sicherlich total beliebt. Er würde garantiert jedes Mädchen haben können, das er wollte. Folglich war es total ausgeschlossen, dass er jemals auch nur im Entferntesten in Erwägung ziehen könnte etwas mit dem Jüngeren anzufangen. Hiro fand sich zwar nicht hässlich, aber er war auch nicht auffällig oder etwas besonderes...und vor allem wiederholten seine Gedanken sich, da er zu diesen Überlegungen nicht zum ersten Mal kam.

"Verdammter Idiot!", schimpfte er sich selbst genuschelt über den Spiegel und spuckte die Zahnpasta aus, spülte sich den Mund und zog sich dann eine Grimasse im Spiegel. Er war echt dabei den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn das so weiter ging. Und das auch noch wegen irgendeinem Kerl, von dem er nach diesem Urlaub ohnehin nie wieder es sehen oder hören würde. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen streifte Hiro sich seinen Kapuzenpulli mit dem kleinen Koala vorne auf der Bauchtasche über und wuschelte sich kurz durchs Haar, bevor er in sein Zimmer trottete und noch ein Paar warme Socken anzog. Als er dann wieder die Treppe hinunter lief, stand die Wohnzimmertür offen und fast hätte er sich eine Hand vor die Augen geschlagen, weil Teruki sich natürlich ausgerechnet jetzt das Schlafshirt ausziehen und ihm seinen sexy Rücken präsentieren musste. Das machte dieser Idiot doch absichtlich! Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte und zwang sich dazu nicht hin zu schauen, lief dann schon fast die Treppe hinunter und bog rasch in die Küche an, um der Versuchung nicht doch zu erliegen.

"Sicher, dass es dir heute wieder gut geht? Du siehst ein wenig rot aus und...awww, wie süß. Schaut euch mal den Kleinen an.", rief Taikan und ging mitten im Satz auf einmal in einen irritierend quietschend Tonfall über, woraufhin die anderen beiden verwirrt die Blicke hoben. Dann legte sich auf Shogos Lippen ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln und Hikari fing direkt mal an zu lachen. Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte verwirrt, schaute aufgrund der Blicke an sich hinunter und hatte schon fast befürchtet seine Hose vergessen zu haben, aber die war genau da, wo sie sein sollte und auch richtig herum. Hosenstall war ebenfalls zu und es waren gleichfarbige Socken. Dann wurde Hiroki sich aber wieder des Koalas bewusst und augenblicklich fingen seine Wangen noch mehr an zu glühen, als sie das wegen dem Anblick des hübschen Brünetten zuvor schon getan hatten.

"Den hat mein Bruder mit zu Weihnachten geschenkt…“, gab der Schwarzhaarige etwas leiser zu und zupfte leicht an dem Pullover und kam sich damit auf einmal schrecklich peinlich vor. Wieso hatte er ausgerechnet den mitgenommen, wenn er mit ein paar gleichaltrigen Männern unterwegs war? Das war natürlich mal wieder total unmännlich und er wollte sich schon umdrehen, um nach oben zu gehen und sich ein anderes Oberteil anzuziehen. Allerdings stieß er beim Umdrehen mit der Nase fast gegen den Oberkörper von Teruki, der unbemerkt hinter ihm in der Tür aufgetaucht war und eine Augenbraue hob, als der Kleinere erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten machte.

„Keine Sorge, ich beiße schon nicht. Und das ist wirklich ein niedlicher Pullover.“, merkte der Ältere amüsiert an und ein Grinsen umspielte seine fein geschwungenen Lippen. Hiro spürte bei den Worten direkt, wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen kroch und wollte gerade protestieren, da wuschelte Teru ihm sanft durchs Haar und ging dann an ihm vorbei, um sich die Einkaufliste vom Tisch zu schnappen. Eigentlich konnte der Schwarzhaarige es gar nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand ihn als niedlich bezeichnete – sein ältester Bruder machte das ständig, um ihn zu ärgern – aber selbst deswegen konnte er Teruki nicht böse sein und bekam dieses dumme Herzklopfen. Man sagte doch immer so schön, dass Liebe blind machte. Offenbar war da tatsächlich etwas dran. Und ja, Hiroki hatte sich bereits längst eingestanden, dass er sich wohl Hals über Kopf in den Brünetten verliebt hatte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund sich dementsprechend zu verhalten. Diese ungewohnten, starken Gefühle machten ihm eher Angst und der Schwarzhaarige wollte diese Zuneigung einfach nicht zulassen und erst recht nicht vor anderen zugeben. Seine Familie hatte ihm sehr gut gezeigt, wohin es führen konnte, wenn man jemanden liebte und damit gewaltig auf die Schnauze flog. Seit damals sein geliebter großer Bruder von ihren Eltern herzlos vor die Tür gesetzt wurde, als er nicht mal ganz 16 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er selbst mit ihren Eltern ebenso abgeschlossen. Auch wenn er noch Kontakt zu ihnen hatte, aber nach dem Rauswurf von Taka war es nicht mehr dasselbe, weil er nahezu jeden Tag darauf wartete, dass ihm aus irgendeinem Grund dasselbe widerfahren würde. Er hatte seine Eltern geliebt, ihnen vertraut und musste dann zusehen, wie sein Bruder aufgrund eines dummen Fehlers rausgeworfen wurde. Tagelang hatte der kleine Schwarzhaarige einfach nur unglaubliche Angst um den Älteren gehabt, dass diesem irgendwas passierte alleine da draußen und das hatte Hiro ihren Eltern nie verziehen. Taka war der einzige, dem er wirklich blind vertraute und bei dem er wusste, dass dieser ihn nicht fallen lassen würde. Niemals. Hiroki hatte davon nie jemandem erzählt, dass er seit diesem Vorfall sehr unsicher damit war jemandem volles Vertrauen zu schenken und egal bei wem, er hatte immer diesen nagenden Verdacht im Hinterkopf, dass es ein Fehler war, zu sehr zu vertrauen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur das Trauma von damals, das er nie richtig hatte verarbeiten können, aber er wusste auch nicht, an wen er sich damit hätte wenden sollen. Taka hatte jahrelang genug Probleme gehabt irgendwie auf die Füße zu kommen und es war schwer genug, ihren Kontakt vor ihren Eltern geheim zu halten und nachdem es dann endlich alles besser wurde und bergauf für seinen Bruder ging, hatte Hiro es erst recht nicht übers Herz gebracht. Sein älterer Bruder hätte sich nur selbst die Schuld daran gegeben und deswegen hatte er nie ein Wort über die Lippen gebracht. Taka sollte endlich das Glück bekommen, das er verdiente und sich keine unnötigen Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder machen müssen.

„Hey, Kleiner, wollen wir dann los? Oder willst du lieber noch etwas länger in der Küche stehen und Löcher in die Luft starren?“, riss die tiefe Stimme des Brünetten ihn auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken und Hiro hob fast ruckartig den Kopf, den er unbewusst ein wenig gesenkt hatte. Er nickte einfach nur wortlos und trottete dann direkt in den Eingangsbereich der kleinen Hütte, um sich dort in seine Wintersachen zu schmeißen. Die anderen jungen Männer runzelten über dieses Verhalten verwirrt dir Stirn und blickten Teruki an, der jedoch nur ebenso ratlos dreinschauend mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er ebenfalls in den Flur ging. Schweigend zogen die beiden sich ihre Winterstiefel, Jacken und Mützen an. Seine Handschuhe stopfte Hiro einfach nur in die Jackentasche und sie nahmen dann auch beide ihre Rucksäcke mit, bevor sie dann zusammen die Hütte verließen. Es hatte in der Nacht wieder ordentlich Neuschnee gegeben und deswegen waren die Skipisten vermutlich ohnehin jetzt noch gesperrt, weil sie auf ihre Sicherheit überprüft werden mussten. Der Schwarzhaarige vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, nachdem er sich seinen Schal über die Nase gezogen hatte und blickte auf den total zugeschneiten Weg vor ihnen, während der frische Schnee bei jedem Schritt der jungen Männer knirschte.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du verhältst dich auffallend merkwürdig, seit vorgestern.“, erhob der hübsche Brünette schließlich das Wort, als sie schon fast bei der großen Hauptstraße angekommen waren und der Kleinere konnte ein ertapptes Zusammenzucken nur knapp verhindern. Natürlich hatte Teru das Thema auf den Tisch bringen müssen, wo sie nun erst mal die ganze Zeit alleine unterwegs waren. Deswegen hatte er eigentlich auch nicht mitgehen wollen, aber Hiroki hatte keine glaubwürdige Ausrede gewusst und ganz vielleicht würde sich das ja nun auch einfach aus der Welt schaffen lassen? Damit er mit diesen Gefühlen schnell wieder abschließen konnte - damit er mit dem Älteren abschließen konnte.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden und ich habe doch gesagt, wir sollen das vergessen. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten gehabt und abgesehen davon…du hast schließlich angefangen.“, gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück und blickte aber weiterhin stur vor sich auf den weißen Schnee und vermied es tunlichst zu seinem Nebenmann zu schauen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, mit was für einem Ausdruck Teruki ihn gerade anschaute und das tat der andere nämlich definitiv, da er dessen Blick nämlich ziemlich deutlich auf sich spüren konnte.

„Dafür, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, scheint es aber einen ziemlichen Effekt zu haben. Und ich habe nie bestritten, dass es von mir ausgegangen ist. Ja, ich habe dich geküsst und du hast den Kuss erwidert. Ich rede mich aber nicht mit Alkohol heraus – ich war nur etwas angetrunken und wusste sehr wohl, was ich tue.“, erwiderte Teru mit ruhiger Stimme und sagte das so einfach, als würde er über irgendwas alltägliches sprechen. Die Worte verwirrten den Jüngeren nicht nur, sondern sie machten ihn auch irgendwie wütend. Weil der andere so etwas einfach aussprach, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ein Problem damit zu haben. Während Hiroki selbst sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrach, mit sich selbst haderte und das alles versuchte weit von sich zu schieben. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht, diese Situation und diese ganze schreckliche Unsicherheit.

„Was willst du mir damit jetzt sagen?“, fragte der kleine Schwarzhaarige nur, ohne direkt auf die Worte des Größeren einzugehen und er ballte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen leicht zu Fäusten. Eigentlich wollte er auf die Frage ehrlich gesagt nicht mal eine Antwort, aber Hiro musst irgendwas sagen und etwas anderes fiel ihm in diesem Moment nicht ein. Sein Hirn lief auf Sparflamme und sein Herz pochte ihm ängstlich gegen die Rippen, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken zu lassen. Hätte er doch nur gesagt, dass er sich immer noch scheiße fühlte und nicht mitgehen konnte…

„Dass ich dich mag und dir gerne näher kommen möchte. Ich will dich besser kennen lernen.“, antwortete Teru und der Jüngere erstarrte bei diesen unerwartete Worten in der Bewegung, blieb stehen und schaute den anderen das erste Mal seit diesem Vorfall zwischen ihnen direkt an. Mit seinen großen dunklen Augen starrte er ungläubig zu dem Brünetten hoch, der darüber etwas verwirrt zu sein schien und dennoch ein leichtes Lächeln auf diesen verdammt verführerischen Lippen trug. Wieso nur musste dieser Kerl so gut aussehen? Wieso musste er nur diesen warmen Ausdruck in den Augen haben?? Das machte Hiroki in diesem Moment unweigerlich erneut wütend, weil er eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte Teru zu misstrauen und ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber je mehr er sich zu dem anderen hingezogen fühlte, umso stärker wurde der Drang ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Du magst mich? Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht und hast nicht die geringste Ahnung von mir! Und was ist das bitte für ein kennenlernen, wenn du mich einfach so küsst?! Das ist doch Blödsinn! Ich weiß nicht was dieser Scheiß soll, aber verschone mich davon und such dir jemand anderes dafür. Ich habe kein Interesse an dir, also spar dir das.“ Hiroki zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte sich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen, dass der Ältere durch seinen kleinen Ausbruch sichtlich überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken war. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich direkt wieder in Bewegung und bog auf dem ebenfalls verschneiten Randstreifen der Hauptstraße nach rechts ab. Taikan hatte ihnen zuvor noch erklärt, wie man zu dem kleinen Supermarkt kam, der etwa 15 Gehminuten von ihrer Hütte entfernt war – bei dem Wetter würden sie dorthin aber sicherlich länger brauchen. Kaum war Hiroki jedoch vielleicht drei Schritte weiter gekommen, ertönte ein „Warte!“ hinter ihm und gleich darauf packten ihn schlanke Finger am Arm, um ihn zu stoppen. Der Kleinere riss sich allerdings fast sofort mit einem regelrecht gefauchten „Fass mich nicht an!!“ los und lief stur weiter, drehte sich nicht um und wollte erst recht nicht weiter mit dem Brünetten reden. Dass der andere auf seine abweisenden, harschen Worte hin sogar leicht zusammen gezuckt war und ihm nach dem ersten Schrecken mit eher geknicktem Gesichtsausdruck mit dem scheinbar erwünschten Abstand folgte, bekam Hiroki natürlich nicht mit. Er hatte ohnehin viel zu sehr damit zu tun, das Brennen in seinen Augen unter Kontrolle zu halten und er wünschte, dass die aufkommenden Tränen lediglich ein Resultat des eisigen Windes waren, aber das wäre genauso gelogen wie seine Worte, dass er kein Interesse an dem hübschen jungen Mann hatte, der nun schweigend ein paar Meter hinter ihm lief.


	7. Chapter 7

Den ganzen restlichen Weg zum Supermarkt sprachen die jungen Männer kein Wort mehr miteinander, liefen weiterhin in gewissem Abstand hintereinander her und Hiroki redete sich stur ein, dass es besser so war. Natürlich hatte er recht schnell ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, dass er den Brünetten derart angefahren hatte, aber ansonsten wäre er garantiert nur irgendwie aufgeflogen, wenn er nicht für diese Distanz gesorgt hätte. Bei dem kleinen Laden angekommen, nahm Teruki sich einen Einkaufswagen und weiterhin wortlos streiften sie auf der Suche nach den benötigten Sachen durch die Gänge. Noch immer vermied der Kleinere es den anderen auch nur annähernd anzuschauen und an den einen oder anderen Sachen wäre er beinahe vorbei gelaufen, weil seine Gedanken sich ständig verabschiedeten und in andere Richtungen wanderten. Nicht mal auf einen simplen Einkauf konnte er sich konzentrieren.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatten sie es dann aber doch noch geschafft und da nicht allzu viel los war, ging es an der Kasse auch schnell. Neben ihren Rucksäcken brauchen sie noch zwei Plastiktüten, weil sie für fünf junge Männer natürlich etwas mehr an Essen und Trinken holen mussten. Mit dem ganzen Krempel bepackt verließen sie den kleinen Supermarkt wieder und draußen schlug ihnen sofort der eisige Wind dicke Schneeflocken entgegen. Offenbar war das Wetter während ihres Einkaufes wieder umgeschlagen und der Wind hatte recht ordentlich an Stärke zugelegt. Somit fühlte es sich auch direkt noch mal ein paar Grad kälter an und Hiro erschauderte unweigerlich, weil ihm natürlich sofort mal ein paar Schneeflocken in den Nacken geweht waren. Mit der freien Hand zupfte der Schwarzhaarige sich den Schal höher und vergrub die Nase darin, bevor er dem diesmal vorauslaufenden Teruki mit etwas Abstand folgte. Noch immer hatten die beiden jungen Männer kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und es wirkte auch nicht gerade so, als ob einer von ihnen das allzu bald ändern würde. Während sie durch den hohen, knirschenden Schnee und heulenden Wind stapften, wurde das Schneegestöber immer dichter und irgendwann konnte man nur noch etwa fünf Meter weit sehen.  
Der Jüngere war durch das starke Schneetreiben noch ein wenig mehr zurückgefallen, weil es doch verdammt anstrengend war gegen den Wind durch den ziemlich hohen Schnee zu laufen, in dem man immer wieder zentimetertief einsank. Vor allem machten die zu schleppenden Einkäufe es auch nicht gerade leichter und das Wetter schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer zu werden. Teruki schien dagegen keine sonderlichen Probleme zu haben voran zu kommen, aber der Ältere war schließlich auch ziemlich gut trainiert, da hatte er natürlich mehr Kraft und Ausdauer als der faule Schwarzhaarige, der sich lieber noch eine Süßigkeit mehr gönnte, anstatt zumindest mal einen Spaziergang zu machen. Das hatte er nun davon. Wahrscheinlich würde Hiroki es nicht mal mehr zurück zur Hütte schaffen, hier draußen eingeschneit werden und jämmerlich erfrieren. Vielleicht hatte er es auch nicht anders verdient. Bevor er sich darum aber weiter Gedanken machen konnte, wäre der Kleine beinahe in einen gewissen Brünetten hinein gelaufen, der ihm offenbar wieder etwas entgegen gekommen war.  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren griff Teru nach der Einkaufstüte in der Hand des Jüngeren, bevor er sich erneut umwandte und weiter ging. Der Schwarzhaarige machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren und zu sagen, dass er das alleine tragen konnte, aber dann presste er die Lippen doch wieder aufeinander, ohne einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben. Wieso tat der andere das? Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach schnell zurück und Hiroki war ihm zu langsam. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass der Brünette das aus Nettigkeit tat, nach dem, was zuvor zwischen ihnen passiert war. Ein schwermütiges Seufzen schlich sich über die Lippen des kleinen Schwarzhaarigen und er versuchte, ein wenig mehr Tempo zu gewinnen, um nicht doch noch mitten im Laufen einzufrieren. Es kam ihm vor, als würden sie sogar doppelt so lange als auf dem Hinweg brauchen, bis dann endlich die kleine Hütte in Sicht kam. Schon, als sie die Stufen hoch gingen, flog die Tür auf und Taikan stand ihnen gegenüber.

"Meine Güte, das hat aber gedauert. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr da draußen verloren gegangen seid. Eben wurde in Nachrichten eine Sturmwarnung rausgegeben und gesagt, dass alle in ihren Häusern bleiben sollten, bis es vorbei ist. Folglich wird das heute vielleicht nichts mehr mit dem Skifahren. Es sei denn, es beruhigt sich zum frühen Nachmittag wieder, sonst lohnt sich das hochfahren nicht.", berichtete der Blonde, während er Teruki die beiden Tüten abnahm und die Tür hinter den beiden jungen Männern zuschob, bevor er die Sachen erst mal in die Küche brachte. Hikari und Shogo saßen im Wohnraum und Schienen Karten zu spielen, während Radio oder eine CD im Hintergrund spielte. Man konnte den Wind um die Hütte heulen hören und wenn man aus dem Fenster schaute, war fast nur noch weiß zu sehen. Da hatten sie offenbar noch mal gerade so Glück gehabt. Ein paar Minuten später und das hätte wirklich unangenehm werden können.

"Wir haben gerade eben eine Kanne Tee gemacht. Bedient euch erst mal, um wieder warm zu werden.", schlug Taikan lächelnd vor und nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen die Sachen aus der Hand, die er gerade hatte einräumen wollen. Dann rief er die anderen beiden in die Küche, damit sie beim wegräumen der Einkäufe mithalfen, während er Teru und Hiro ins Wohnzimmer scheuchte. Der Jüngste im Bunde war schon versucht aus der Küche direkt den Weg nach oben einzuschlagen, aber das würde bei den anderen wohl nur Fragen aufwerfen und deswegen trottete er eher widerwillig zu dem Brünetten in den Wohnraum. In dem Kamin prasselte ein angenehmes Feuer, von der kleinen Musikanlage war leise Rockmusik zu hören und eigentlich wäre das eine total gemütliche, wenn nicht sogar romantische Atmosphäre gewesen. Würde da nicht diese distanzierte, drückende Stimmung zwischen den beiden jungen Männern herrschen. Während Teruki sich auf der Couch niederließ, setzte der Kleinere sich natürlich mit nahezu demonstrativem Abstand auf den Sessel, der weiter von dem anderen entfernt war. Gerade weil er den hübschen jungen Mann zuvor so harsch abgewiesen hatte, traute Hiroki sich nun erst recht nicht, etwas zu sagen, ihn anzusehen oder überhaupt mehr als Atmen in seiner Gegenwart zu machen. Nach wenigen Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen, wagte der Schwarzhaarige sich dann doch beinahe ängstlich, den Blick ein Stückchen zu heben und durch die vom Schnee nassen Haarsträhnen unauffällig zu Teruki zu schauen.  
Der andere hatte sich auf der Couch zurückgelehnt, die langen Beine leicht unter den niedrigen Glastisch gestreckt und die schlanken Finger um die warme Tasse geschlungen, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Der heiße Tee dampfte noch unberührt vor sich hin, während der Brünette einfach nur regungslos da saß und in das knisternd tanzende Feuer im Kamin blickte. Hiroki konnte den Blick in den, halb von weich aussehendem Haar verdeckten, braunen Augen nicht deuten, weil er zu weit entfernt war, aber dennoch ging von den leicht angespannten Gesichtszügen eine niedergeschlagene Stimmung aus. Die einzige Bewegung von Teru war das gelegentliche Blinzeln und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, die seinen Brustkorb hoben und senkten. Ansonsten schien der Ältere nahezu eingefroren, die fein geschwungenen Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie aufeinander gepresst und nicht mal der Wassertropfen vom getauten Schnee, der sich langsam seinen Weg von der Schläfe über die leicht gebräunte Haut hinab suchte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden löste sich diese regungslose Erscheinung jedoch ins Nichts auf, als der schlanke junge Mann auf einmal den Kopf hob und in seine Richtung drehte, direkt in Hiros dunkle Augen blickte. Damit hatte der Jüngere nicht gerechnet und er zuckte erschrocken, aber auch ertappt zusammen, so sehr, dass ein wenig von dem Tee aus der Tasse auf seine Hand schwappte. Er gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, weil die Flüssigkeit natürlich noch richtig heiß war und stellte rasch die Tasse auf einen Zeitschriftenstapel auf dem Tisch, wischte die mit dem Pulloverärmel über die benetzte Hand.

"Du solltest das lieber kühlen.", riet Teru mit gesenkter Stimme und weil der Jüngere nicht reagierte, stellte er seinen Tee ebenfalls zur Seite und stand auf. Ohne auf das erneute Zusammenzucken des Kleinen zu achten, packte der Brünette sanft aber bestimmt sein Handgelenk und zog Hiroki auf die Beine, dann hinter sich her zum Badezimmer. Dort stellte er den Wasserhahn auf die kälteste Stufe und hielt die Hand des Jüngeren, die den Tee abbekommen hatte, unter den Wasserstrahl. Hiro wusste in dem Moment ehrlich nicht, wie ihm geschah. Einerseits wollte er sich dem Griff des anderen entziehen, weil seine Haut durch den Kontakt mehr zu Brennen schien, als seine Hand wegen dem Tee. Andererseits konnte er sich aber nicht dazu durchringen sich wie auf dem Weg zum Einkaufen loszureißen. Das Herz pochte ihm diesmal wirklich ziemlich schmerzhaft im Brustkorb und auch Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war nun alles andere als angenehm. Wieso nur kümmerte Teruki sich um ihn, obwohl er sich ihm gegenüber total scheiße verhalten hatte? Das wollte dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht in den Kopf und vor allem sorgte diese Geste dafür, dass ihm regelrecht schlecht wurde. Schlecht, weil sein eigenes Verhalten ihn in diesem Augenblick ziemlich anwiderte. Er wollte nicht von Teru angefasst werden, aber diesmal aus dem Grund, weil er das seiner Meinung nach nicht verdient hatte. Hiroki hatte es nicht verdient von dem Älteren so sanft berührt zu werden, nach dem, was er sich heute geleistet hatte.

"Tut es so sehr weh?", fragte der Brünette leise, nachdem sein Blick auf den Kleineren gefallen war und dieser wusste erst gar nicht, wie genau das gemeint war. Erst eine Sekunde später wurde er sich der Nässe auf seinen Wangen bewusst und fuhr sich hastig mit dem Ärmel des freien Arms über das Gesicht und die Augen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Nun hatte er tatsächlich angefangen einfach zu heulen. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Allerdings half der ehrlich besorgte Ausdruck in den Augen des hübschen Brünetten nicht gerade, um sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. Ganz im Gegenteil sorgte dieser Blick sogar dafür, dass ihm erst recht noch mehr dicke Tränen über die Wangen kullerten und Hiroki fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur total hilflos und schrecklich peinlich. Nicht ganz so grob wie zuvor, aber dennoch nachdrücklich löste der Schwarzhaarige sich von dem lockeren Griff der schlanken Finger, wischte sich die nasse, schmerzende Hand am Pullover ab und mit einem undeutlich genuschelten "Danke" flüchtete Hiro regelrecht aus dem Badezimmer, lief die Treppe nach oben und verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Zum Glück ließ sich die Tür abschließen und dann schmiss er sich mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen bäuchlings aufs Bett, drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen und schlang die Arme darum, während sein zierlicher Körper immer wieder leicht erzitterte. Auf das vorsichtige Klopfen an der Tür und das vergebliche Drücken der Klinke reagierte der Schwarzhaarige nicht, ebenso wie Terukis nun wirklich besorgt klingende Stimme, die ihn nur noch mehr weinen ließ.

"Mach doch bitte die Tür auf, Kleiner. Oder soll ich Taikan Bescheid sagen, dass er hoch kommen soll? Lass dann wenigstens ihn hinein und rede mit ihm, okay?", sagte Teru und schien noch einen kurzen Moment auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten, bevor sich die Schritte dann von der Tür entfernten und die Treppe hinunter verschwanden. Keine zwei Minuten später kam wieder jemand die Treppe hinauf und es ertönte erneutes Klopfen, diesmal aber begleitet von Taikans Stimme und auch wenn der Jüngere gerade wirklich niemandem unter die Augen treten wollte, zwang er sich vom Bett hoch und lief mit tränenverschleiertem Blick zur Tür, schloss diese auf und ging direkt zurück, um sich erneut aufs Bett zu schmeißen.

"Hey, was ist denn los mit dir, Hiro?", fragte der besorgte Blondschopf, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte und kam zum Bett gelaufen, ließ sich sachte auf der Kante nieder. Er legte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Kleinen und konnte spüren, dass dieser von unterdrücktem Schluchzen zitterte und das entlockte ihm ein leises Seufzen. Offenbar konnte oder wollte der Jüngere gerade nicht mit ihm sprechen - vielleicht auch beides - deswegen legte Taikan sich ungefragt mit auf die weiche Matratze und schlang sanft die Arme um den zitternden Körper. Erst sträubte Hiroki sich zwar spürbar dagegen, gab aber doch ziemlich bald nach und irgendwann drehte er sich sogar zu dem Älteren, um das Gesicht an dessen Oberkörper zu vergraben und die Finger in seinen Pullover zu krallen. Taikan flüsterte immer mal wieder beruhigende Worte und streichelte über Hiros Rücken oder durch sein weiches Haar, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Allerdings dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis der Kleinere sich richtig beruhigt hatte und sogar vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Dennoch löste der junge Kellner sich nicht von ihm und blieb weiterhin geduldig liegen, hielt seinen kleinen Freund ihm Arm und fragte sich, was an diesem Ausbruch nun schuld gewesen war. Teruki hatte zwar sehr vage angedeutet, dass er wohl etwas Mist gebaut hatte, aber hier schien ja doch mehr als nur ein bisschen dahinter zu stecken. Er hatte Hiroki noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt, auch wenn der kleine Schwarzhaarige schon ein ordentliches Temperament besaß und er recht sensibel sein konnte, aber etwas in dieser Art war trotzdem noch nie passiert. Als Taikan sich irgendwann doch sachte von dem anderen löste, ihn zudeckte und sich lautlos aus dem Zimmer verkrümelte, nahm er sich vor, Hiro am nächsten Tag mal in Ruhe darauf anzusprechen, wenn sich das alles hoffentlich wieder gelegt hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Erst nach fast zwei Stunden wurde Hiroki langsam wieder wach und er fühlte sich einfach nur total beschissen. Seine Augen schmerzten, sein Kopf dröhnte und allgemein war seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade die beste. Seufzend richtete er sich auf, strich sich durch die etwas chaotischen Haare und schlang dann die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie. So blieb er reglos sitzen, bis es irgendwann sachte an der Tür klopfte und Taikan hereinkam. Der Ältere sah direkt, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht unbedingt besser ging und deswegen stellte er keine Fragen bezüglich der Sache von vorher. Er bot lediglich an, dem Kleineren etwas zu Trinken und Essen hoch zu bringen, was Hiro schließlich leise bejahte und sich bei dem Blonden bedankte. Den Rest des Tages verblieb er einfach in sein Zimmer verkrochen, während es draußen ohnehin noch windig und am Schneien war. Nur gegen Abend schlich er sich zum Duschen ins Badezimmer, vermied aber auch das gemeinsame Abendessen und verkroch sich früh wieder unter der Bettdecke, um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

~

Am nachfolgenden Tag wurde der Schwarzhaarige erst recht spät wach und wunderte sich, dass ihn noch keiner der anderen geweckt hatte. Als er sich dann vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer wagte und hinunter in die Küche tapste, wusste er auch wieso. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel von Taikan, dass die anderen zur Piste gefahren waren und ihm noch Ruhe gönnen wollten. Er solle aber einfach nach kommen, wenn ihm danach war. Hiro seufzte leise und eigentlich war er ja schon ganz dankbar dafür, auch wenn er ungern wieder einen Tag ganz alleine verbringen wollte. Er hatte sich schließlich selbst zurückgezogen und die anderen hatten lediglich diesbezüglich reagiert.  
Nach einem kleinen Frühstück zog Hiroki sich eine Jogginghose und seinen dicken Pullover an, bevor er sich mit einer Wolldecke auf die Couch vor den Kamin kuschelte. Das Feuer hatten die anderen offenbar noch an gemacht, bevor sie gegangen waren und er musste nur etwas Holz nachlegen. Er hatte sich sein Buch zwar mit runter genommen, aber aufs Lesen konnte er sich nun auch nicht konzentrieren und starrte stattdessen die meiste Zeit in die knisternden Flammen, ohne an etwas bestimmtes zu denken. Ihm kam lediglich wieder das Bild in den Kopf, wie Teruki am Vortag hier gesessen und ins Feuer geschaut hatte. Teruki... Alleine der Gedanke an den Brünetten löste die verschiedensten Gefühle in dem Kleinen aus und er seufzte mal wieder schwer. Einerseits hatte er den anderen ja fern halten wollen, aber nun hatte er ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was er dem Älteren am Vortag an den Kopf geworfen hatte und fragte sich, wieso er überhaupt so gehandelt hatte. Teru hatte ihm nie einen Grund geliefert ihm so zu misstrauen und irgendwie hatte Hiroki aus unbegründetem Selbstschutz auch nie zugelassen, dass sie sich wirklich näher kennen lernen konnten. Irgendwie hatte ihn einfach Panik überkommen, als seine Gefühle ihn dermaßen überrollt hatten und nun...war alles erst recht beschissen. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte zum unzähligsten Mal laut auf, zuckte dann zusammen, als auf einmal ein Geräusch von der Eingangstür zu hören war. Diese wurde im nächsten Augenblick aufgeschlossen und den Schritten nach, war es aber nur eine Person. Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören, als ob jemand etwas einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, dann das Rascheln einer Jacke und wenig später würde die Tür zum Wohnraum geöffnet und Hiro machte große Augen, als Teruki den Raum betrat. Der Brünette schaute nur kurz zu ihm, bevor er sich dem einen Koffer in der Zimmerecke zuwandte.  
Hiroki war darauf eingestellt gewesen bis zum späten Nachmittag alleine zu sein und war ziemlich überrumpelt, aber dann schaute er den jungen Mann erst mal etwas genauer an. Terus Haare schienen vom Schnee nass, er hatte einen recht angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und seine linke Wange wurde von einem ziemlich schmerzhaft aussehenden Kratzer geziert, der bis vor kurzem scheinbar noch etwas geblutet hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn und stellte fest, dass der andere beim Heraussuchen anderer Klamotten den rechten Arm etwas vorsichtiger zu bewegen schien.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte der Jüngere fast zaghaft, konnte das nicht einfach unbeachtet lassen und nestelte mit den Fingern unruhig an der Wolldecke herum, die über seine Beine gelegt war. Zunächst kramte der andere weiterhin in seiner Tasche herum, zog ein Shirt, Sweatshirtjacke und ein Paar Jeans heraus, bevor er sich aufrichtete und zur Couch blickte.

"Ich war unkonzentriert und habe mich mit dem Snowboard auf die Schnauze gehauen. Deswegen ist mir die Lust vergangen und ich bin zurück.", antwortete Teruki und irgendwie hatte seine dunkle Stimme einen ganz ungewohnten Klang, der dem Jüngeren einen leichten Stich im Brustkorb versetzte. Er hatte den Brünetten als gut gelaunten jungen Mann kennen gelernt, aber davon war in diesem Moment nichts zu merken und auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen lag kein Lächeln, das die hübschen Gesichtszüge des anderen aufhellte. Viel mehr gaben Hiroki in diesem Moment aber doch die Worte des anderen zu denken und er schluckte leicht, bevor er sich von der Couch aufrappelte.

"Hast du dich noch mehr verletzt als nur an der Wange?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige leise wissen und in ihm breitete sich gerade Sorge um den Größeren aus, dass dieser sich etwas Ernsthaftes getan haben könnte. Der andere schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf und verschwand mit einem "Ich gehe duschen" aus dem Wohnraum. Kurz darauf was das Klicken der Badezimmertür zu hören, als diese abgeschlossen wurde und Hiro ließ sich zurück auf die Couch sinken, zog sich die Decke wieder über die Beine. Einerseits war da wieder der Drang, sich einfach oben in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, aber er glaubte Teru nicht, dass dieser sich nichts weiter getan hatte und deswegen konnte er nicht einfach abhauen. Hiroki hatte sich die letzten Tage absolut daneben benommen, das wusste er selbst und das war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art. Klar hatte er seine Macken und Zicken, aber er war trotzdem kein Arschloch, obwohl er sich derzeit sehr wie eines aufführte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Wasserrauschen im Badezimmer verstummte und noch etwas länger, bis der hübsche junge Mann wieder in den Wohnraum kam, mit nassem Haar und einem Handtuch um den Nacken. Die weiß-bläu gestreifte Sweatshirtjacke betonte den schlanken Oberkörper sehr gut, ebenso wie die engen schwarzen Jeans sich an die langen Beine Terukis schmiegten und der Schwarzhaarige musste sich echt davon abhalten, den Älteren zu sehr zu mustern oder anzustarren.

"Du bist ja immer noch hier.", stellte Teru scheinbar ein wenig überrascht, aber auch nicht sonderlich angetan wirkend, fest und runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus den Augen strich. Diese kleine Geste bescherte dem Kleineren schon wieder ziemliches Herzklopfen und er rief sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Das war nicht der richtige Moment für einen weiteren Gefühlsausbruch.

"Ja, weil ich nicht glaube, dass der Kratzer das einzige ist, wo du dir weh getan hast. Dein rechter Arm oder die Schulter scheint auch etwas abbekommen zu haben?", fragte Hiroki und zwang sich dazu, den Blick nicht wieder abzuwenden und versuchte, den Ausdruck des anderen zuzuordnen. Jedoch wusste er den Blick in den tiefbraunen Augen nicht zu deuten und seine Schultern sanken etwas tiefer, als der Brünette leicht die Mundwinkel verzog.

"Und? Selbst wenn, was hat das mit dir zu tun?" Die Frage war nicht abweisend, aber Hiro konnte hören, dass der andere das durchaus ernst meinte. Der Ältere wunderte sich offenbar wirklich darüber, dass er sich nach dessen Befinden erkundigte und irgendwie tat das ziemlich weh. Hatte er wirklich den Eindruck vermittelt, dass Teruki ihm so egal war? Der Jüngere öffnete die Lippen, schloss sie jedoch wortlos wieder und auf einmal war da wieder dieses lästige, verräterisch Brennen in seinen Augen. Wieso nur machte er eigentlich immer nur alles falsch und hatte sich dermaßen idiotisch aufgeführt? Wahrscheinlich hasste der andere ihn nun und der Gedanke tat um einiges mehr weh, als Hiroki erwartet hatte. Auch wenn er vorgehabt hatte sich nicht schon wieder zu verkriechen, sprang der Schwarzhaarige regelrecht von der Couch auf und lief mit einer genuschelten Entschuldigung aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Diesmal folgte Teru ihm jedoch schneller als am Vortag und öffnete die Tür direkt wieder, bevor der Jüngere hatte abschließen können.

"Wieso läufst du schon wieder weg? Und wieso bist du schon wieder kurz davor zu weinen?", wollte Teruki wissen, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und nun vor dem Kleineren stand, der ihn mit großen Augen verunsichert anschaute. Als eine kleine Träne sich aus dem Augenwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen löste und über seine Wange kullerte, hob der Ältere eine Hand und wollte den Tropfen von der hellen streichen. Allerdings zuckte Hiroki schon zusammen, bevor die schlanken Finger seine Haut auch nur berühren konnten, drehte den Kopf weg und wich sogar unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück. Diese Reaktion sorgte dafür, dass die Augen des Brünetten sich etwas weiteten, dann ballte er die Hand leicht zur Faust und ließ sie wieder sinken, während sich ein fast bitteres Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

"Tut mir leid. Ich werde dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen, wenn du mich so abstoßend findest.", murmelte Teru und drehte sich herum, wollte wohl das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Diese Aussage sorgte dafür, dass nun wirklich etwas in dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen brach und ein fast wimmernder Laut verließ seine Kehle, während die Tränen nun über seine Wangen strömten.

"N-nein...", entkam es den zittrigen Lippen des Kleineren und aus einem Reflex heraus machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, griff mit der rechten Hand nach dem rechten Ärmel des jungen Mannes und mit der linken nach dem Stoff der Sweatshirtjacke an dessen unteren Rücken. Hiroki wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er eigentlich tat, aber plötzlich hatte ihn eine unwahrscheinliche Angst überkommen, dass wirklich alles kaputt war, wenn der andere nun durch diese Tür gehen würde. Wenn er Teru jetzt nicht aufhalten würde, dann täte er das wohl nie und das würde der Schwarzhaarige sich nie verzeihen, dessen war er sich sicher.

"Es...es t-tut mir leid...", brachte Hiro zwischen Schluchzern heraus und ließ die Stirn gegen den Rücken des anderen sinken, kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Trotzdem entkam ihm immer wieder ein Schluchzen und seine Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff der Sweatshirtjacke, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Teruki war im ersten Moment in der Bewegung erstarrt, hatte die Hand wieder sinken lassen, mit der er nach der Türklinke hatte greifen wollen und verstand inzwischen wirklich gar nichts mehr. Als er dann aber ein "Lass mich los" von sich gab, stieg Hirokis Angst nur noch mehr und er löste sich aber fast sofort von dem Älteren, als ob er sich verbrannt hatte. Teru verließ aber nicht wie erwartet das Zimmer, sondern drehte sich um und der Kleinere starrte auf ihre Füße, auch wenn er vor lauter Tränen ohnehin nichts erkannte und alles verschwommen war. Dann spürte er aber unerwartet die schlanken Finger des Älteren in seinem Haar, wie diese zärtlich hindurch fuhren und sich dann in seinen Nacken schoben. Dort übte Terukis Hand ganz sanft und nur leicht etwas Druck aus, zog ihn nur ein bisschen näher, wie in einer stummen Aufforderung oder Einladung. Und Hiro konnte sich einfach nicht mehr dagegen sträuben, wollte es gerade auch nicht und gab deswegen nach, ging einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ den Kopf gegen den Brustkorb des hübschen Brünetten sinken. Im nächsten Moment schlossen sich dann die kräftigen Arme des anderen um ihn, drückten ihn unglaublich sanft mehr an Teru. Diese Umarmung strahlte so eine Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, dass Hiroki direkt noch mehr Tränen über die Wangen rollten und irgendwie bekam er sich gerade gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

"Schscht, ist doch alles in Ordnung.", murmelte der Brünette und streichelte über den zitternden Rücken des Kleineren, der sich inzwischen wieder haltsuchend an seine Sweatshirtjacke klammerte. Hiro schüttelte darauf jedoch verneinend den Kopf. Nichts war in Ordnung. Gar nichts.

"Ist es nicht...Ich finde dich garantiert nicht abstoßend, ganz im Gegenteil.", schluchzte der Jüngere gegen Terukis Oberkörper und konnte gar nicht verstehen, dass der andere ihn trotz allem in den Arm nahm und tröstete. Von dem Brünetten kam ein leises "Was soll das heißen?", während seine schlanken Finger weiterhin beruhigend über Hirokis Rücken streichelten.

"Ich habe Angst. Ich will diese Gefühle gar nicht, aber egal was ich mache, sie werden nur stärker. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, aber ich will mich auch nicht immer wie ein Arschloch aufführen, das bin nicht ich...", stolperten die Worte regelrecht über Hiros volle Lippen, der sein Gesicht weiterhin am Brustkorb des anderen versteckte und hin und wieder unterdrückt schluchzte. Diese Aussage verwirrte Teru eher noch mehr, als dass es für Aufklärung sorgte und er ließ den Kopf ganz sachte auf den des Kleineren sinken, legte die Wange auf seinem weichen Haar ab.

"Naja, ganz die feine englische Art war dein Verhalten zwar nicht, aber deswegen bist du noch lange kein Arschloch. Aber...von was für Gefühlen sprichst du und wieso hast du davor Angst?", fragte der Brünette sachte, mit leiser Stimme nach und das schien ja schon etwas Gravierenderes zu sein, wenn es Hiroki so sehr mitnahm, dass er gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen. Der Kleinere stockte einen Moment, wusste nicht, ob er nicht ohnehin bereits zu viel verraten hatte, aber sein Mundwerk war mal wieder schneller als er.

"Von meinen Gefühlen für dich…“


	9. Chapter 9

Nachdem diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, spannte Hiroki sich unweigerlich an und zog den Kopf etwas ein. Auch wenn das kein klares Liebesgeständnis gewesen war, aber nun war es dennoch raus und eigentlich ja schon ziemlich offensichtlich. Dass Teruki nicht direkt reagierte und wahrscheinlich zunächst reichlich überrascht von diesem Geständnis war, machte die Angst und Nervosität des Kleineren nicht unbedingt besser. Anstatt direkt darauf einzugehen, schlug der Brünette nun aber erst mal vor wieder nach unten zu gehen, damit sie in Ruhe reden konnten und nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel. Hiro nickte zustimmend und wischte sich schniefend mit dem Ärmel über Augen und Wangen. Wenigstens hatten die Tränen inzwischen weitestgehend aufgehört, auch wenn der kleine Schwarzhaarige noch immer ein wenig zitterte. Er machte dann große Augen, als die schlanken Finger des Älteren seine Hand umschlossen und Teru ihn sanft mit sich nach unten zog, wo er den Kleineren auf die Couch scheuchte und noch rasch in der Küche Tee machen ging. Wenige Minuten später kam er mit zwei Tassen zurück, stellte sie auf den Tisch, da der Tee noch ziehen musste und ließ sich dann neben Hiroki auf die weichen Polster sinken.

„Also, jetzt bitte noch mal etwas genauer. Worum machst du dir so einen Kopf?“, eröffnete der hübsche Brünette das Gespräch und hatte sich etwas seitlich hingesetzt, sodass er den Kleineren anschauen konnte. Hiroki saß auf seiner Seite der Couch, hatte den Blick auf seinen Schoß gerichtet und seine Finger nestelten ein wenig unruhig an dem dünnen Stoff seiner Jogginghose herum.

„Kurz gefasst: seit meine Eltern damals meinen ältesten Bruder mit 15 vor die Tür gesetzt und sich selbst überlassen haben, tue ich mich ziemlich schwer damit anderen Leuten richtig zu vertrauen. Wenn die eigenen Eltern schon kein Problem damit haben einen auf solche Art zu verletzen, was machen andere Leute dann erst?“, fing der kleine Schwarzhaarige leise an zu erzählen, starrte dabei weiterhin auf seine Finger und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu sprechen. Nach seinem Verhalten Teru gegenüber hatte dieser wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wieso alles so abgelaufen war und, ganz vielleicht, würde das auch helfen können einen Lösung zu finden? An diesem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer hielt Hiroki sich zumindest gerade fest, während er kurz durchatmete und dann fortfuhr.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich bei jedem davon ausgehe, dass er auch zu so etwas fähig ist, aber…ich weiß auch nicht. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ich traue mich einfach nicht, jemanden zu nah an mich heran zu lassen, weil dann immer diese dumme Angst aufkommt, dass ich sowieso nur damit auf die Schnauze fliege.“, fügte Hiro noch etwas leiser hinzu und seufzte schwer. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er anderen nicht vertrauen wollte, aber diese innere Barriere hielt ihn ständig davon ab und zwang ihn zur Flucht – im bildlichen und zurzeit wohl auch im wörtlichen Sinne. Teruki gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich und rutschte dann vorsichtig etwas näher zu dem Jüngeren, bevor er sanft nach den Händen des anderen griff, seine eigen darauf ablegte.

„Weißt du, ich kann das sogar irgendwie nachvollziehen. Es ist schwer anderen Leuten zu vertrauen, nachdem man einmal richtig enttäuscht wurde, aber man kann im Leben leider nicht verhindern auch mal verletzt zu werden. Das passiert einem so oder so. Wenn du dich immer von dieser Angst leiten lässt, dann bist es doch im Endeffekt du selbst, der dich verletzt. Oder fühlst du dich gut damit, wenn du andere immer auf Distanz hältst?“, fragte der Brünette nun und streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Hand des Kleineren, dessen dunkle Augen nun wieder verräterisch anfingen zu glänzen, während er sachte den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das fühlt sich ganz und gar nicht gut an. Ich sage oder tue ständig nur dumme Sachen, die ich eigentlich gar nicht so meine. Auch gestern, als wir zum Einkaufen gegangen sind…Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschnauzt habe, das war total unfair.“, sagte Hiro leise und erneut verließ ein Seufzen seine Lippen, während der weiterhin anhaltende Kontakt ihrer Hände in ihm Kribbeln und Herzklopfen auslöste.

„Schon okay, ich denke mal ich werde das schon überleben. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt sehr froh zu hören, dass es nicht direkt etwas mit mir zu tun hatte. Wir wäre es vielleicht, wenn wir sozusagen einen Neustart machen? Der Anfang war zwar nun etwas holprig, aber wir können einander schließlich immer noch kennen lernen und dann kannst du entscheiden, inwieweit du mir vertrauen kannst oder willst.“, schlug der Brünette vor und als Hiroki daraufhin etwas perplex den Kopf hob, sah er sich mit einem lieben Lächeln auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen des Älteren konfrontiert. Das, und die Tatsache, dass der andere ihn kennen lernen wollte und ihm Verständnis entgegen brachte, ließ das Herz des kleinen Schwarzhaarigen noch schneller klopfen.

„Danke, dass du mir nicht böse bist. Und ich fände es schön mehr über dich zu erfahren und dich besser kennen zu lernen.“, antwortete der Jüngere nach kurzem Zögern leise und lächelte nun sachte, woraufhin Teruki zu seiner Überraschung sogar noch breiter lächelte, sich ehrlich zu freuen schien. Hiro wusste, dass es sich auf die Art wahrscheinlich erst recht total in seine Gefühle verrennen würde, aber er konnte schließlich nicht immer nur weglaufen und sich verstecken. Außerdem brachte der andere ihm schließlich keine Abneigung entgegen, obwohl er schon recht eindeutig seine Empfindungen dem hübschen Brünetten gegenüber angedeutet hatte. Selbst wenn sie niemals zusammenkommen würden, vielleicht könnten sie wenigstens gute Freunde werden? Das würde den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen schon ungemein glücklich machen, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.

"Wo die anderen eh nicht da sind, können wir das doch direkt mal in die Tat umsetzen.", beschloss Teruki grinsend und schien auf einmal wieder bester Laune zu sein. Der Jüngere nickte mit einem etwas zurückhaltenden Lächeln und zuckte dann aber leicht zusammen, als der andere offenbar etwas vom Tisch nehmen wollte und ihm ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut entkam. Als Teru sich reflexartig an die rechte Schulter fasste, sah der Kleinere sich in seiner vorherigen Vermutung bestätigt.

"Du hast dir also doch mehr getan, als nur den Kratzer.", stellte Hiroki leise seufzend fest und der hübsche junge Mann grinste beinahe ertappt, widersprach aber wenigstens nicht mehr dem offensichtlichen und nickte bestätigend.

"Ja, ich bin mit der Schulter auf irgendeinem Stein im Schnee gelandet, aber es ist nichts Dramatisches. Wird sicherlich einen ordentlichen blauen Fleck geben, aber ist nichts Ernstes.", sagte Teru und strich sich mit der linken Hand ein paar der unglaublich weich aussehenden Haare aus den Augen. Er schob dann auch direkt hinterher, dass er sich schon ein Sportgel für ebensolche Verletzungen auf die schmerzende Stelle gerieben hatte und damit gab Hiro sich dann auch zufrieden. Ein wenig Sorgen machte es ihm insgeheim aber trotzdem, dass der Ältere sich verletzt hatte, selbst wenn es nur so eine angebliche Kleinigkeit war. Allerdings ließ er das Thema mal auf sich beruhen und nahm stattdessen seine Tasse. Der Tee war inzwischen schon auf trinkbare Temperatur herunter gekühlt und der Schwarzhaarige nippte ein paar Mal daran, wusste nicht recht, was er nun sagen oder tun sollte.

"Morgen kommst du aber wieder mit auf die Piste, oder?", durchbrach schließlich Teruki wieder die aufgekommene Stille und betrachtete den Jüngeren von der Seite, während er die eigene Teetasse zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern drehte. Der Kleinere schaute zu dem anderen jungen Mann und nach kurzem Überlegen nickte er dann sachte.

„Wäre wohl ganz gut, sonst verlerne ich direkt wieder alles, was du mir beigebracht hast.“, erwiderte Hiro leise und lächelte sachte, als der hübsche Brünette scheinbar erfreut war über diese Antwort. Vielleicht würde Teru ihm ja auch wieder Gesellschaft leisten dann? Auch wenn es sehr ablenkend war und er noch immer nicht recht wusste wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, aber trotzdem wollte Hiroki nun ehrlich versuchen dem Älteren eine vernünftige Chance zu geben sich kennen zu lernen und eigentlich wollte er dem anderen ja schon gerne näher kommen. Wenn das schon auf romantischer Ebene wahrscheinlich unmöglich war, dann aber vielleicht doch auf freundschaftlicher. Was den Schwarzhaarigen gerade zu der Frage brachte, was Teruki wohl für ihn empfand? Irgendwie hatte er sich ja zu der Sache mit den Gefühlen nicht weiter geäußert, also war es wohl nur einseitig. Auch, wenn der Brünette am Vortag gesagt hatte, dass er ihn gerne mochte, aber das hieß ja nicht gleich, dass er den Jüngeren ebenfalls liebte. Jedoch traute Hiro sich nicht, das Thema nun wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen und direkt nachzufragen, ob da auch nur eine winzige Chance bestünde. Zumal…es war aber doch Teru gewesen, der ihn geküsste hatte und nicht umgekehrt und er hatte gesagt, er sei sich bewusst gewesen, was er tat. Also was…was hatte es damit nun auf sich?

„Dann frischen wir das neu gelernte morgen direkt wieder auf und dann wird das schon. Ich finde, du hast dich letztes Mal echt gut angestellt.“, sprach der Ältere lächelnd weiter und runzelte leicht die Stirn, weil Hiroki für einen Moment mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein schien. Dann blinzelten die dunklen Augen aber ein paar Mal und der Jüngere schien wieder hier angekommen zu sein, nickte auch diesmal leicht.

„Okay, dann machen wir das. Ich…freue mich schon drauf.“, gab er nun sogar leise zu und spürte, wie diese verräterische Wärme in seine Wangen kroch. Hiroki wollte von nun an aber versuchen ein wenig ehrlicher zu sein und es war doch eigentlich nichts dabei, so etwas zu sagen? Als von Teru ein „Ich mich auch.“ ertönte, schaute er etwas überrascht drein und sein Herz legte mal wieder das Doppelte an Tempo zu. Dieser Kerl brachte ihn echt mit den geringsten Kleinigkeiten um den Verstand…und das sanfte Lächeln auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen des Älteren verleitete ganz unvorteilhaft dazu, Teruki küssen zu wollen. Deswegen wandte Hiro den Blick mit noch wärmer werdenden Wangen wieder ab, blickte in seine fast leere Teetasse und ermahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Nur keine Dummheiten machen, solange keine Gewissheit bestand, was nun überhaupt Sache war! Und selbst dann würde der Schwarzhaarige sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal trauen irgendwelche ‚Dummheiten‘ zu machen.  
Für einen Moment legte sich nun wieder Stille über die beiden jungen Männer, bis Teruki schließlich anfing den Jüngeren ein wenig auszufragen. Was er in seiner Freizeit gerne machte, was sein Lieblingsessen war, ob er Geschwister hatte und solche Dinge. Offenbar nahm der Brünette das mit dem richtig kennen lernen durchaus ernst und wollte das direkt mal umsetzen. Das machte Hiroki irgendwie unsinnigerweise glücklich und zu gerne beantwortete er die Fragen, wollte dasselbe im Gegenzug natürlich auch von dem Älteren wissen. So fand er heraus, dass Teru in seiner Freizeit auch gerne viel Sport machte, er Gitarre spielte und sogar eine elektrische in Rot hatte – seine Lieblingsfarbe. Des Weiteren war der andere ein Einzelkind und arbeitete in einer recht großen Buchhandlung in Shibuya, ganz in der Nähe von dem Restaurant, in dem Taikan und Shogo Kellner waren.  
Zwischendurch holten die beiden jungen Männer sich frischen Tee und machten sich auch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen, verbrachten aber ansonsten den kompletten Nachmittag mit reden. Dabei hatten sie sehr schnell festgestellt, dass sie sich doch sehr auf einer Wellenlänge befanden und die einen oder anderen Interessen teilten. Das sorgte dann zwar dafür, dass Hiroki das Gefühl hatte sich direkt noch mehr in den Älteren zu verlieben, aber in diesem Moment fand er das gar nicht mal so schlimm. Obwohl er die ganze Zeit Herzklopfen hatte, war es schön sich mit dem hübschen Brünetten zu unterhalten und dabei fielen ihm auch hin und wieder Kleinigkeiten auf, die er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Hin und wieder strichen Terus schlanke Finger ein paar der dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem hübschen Gesicht des sportlichen jungen Mannes. Manchmal warf er sich die Haare aber auch durch eine leichte Kopfbewegung aus dem Blickfeld und wenn der Brünette Hiroki zuhörte, hatte er die Angewohnheit, sich manchmal mit den Fingern an der Unterlippe herum zu zupfen. Manchmal zog Teruki auch kleine, niedliche Schnute und deswegen kam dem Schwarzhaarigen mehr als einmal der Gedanke, wie gerne er diese fein geschwungenen Lippen doch küssen wollte. So gesehen hatten sie sich zwar schon einmal geküsst, aber das hatte Hiro leider so gar nicht genießen oder auf sich wirken lassen können. Allerdings wusste er ja auch noch immer nicht ganz, was es damit im Endeffekt auf sich gehabt hatte und natürlich war er viel zu feige, um das zu hinterfragen.

Irgendwann kamen dann auch die anderen drei gut gelaunt und mit von der Kälte roten Gesichtern zurück in die Hütte gestolpert. Zwar schauten sie verwirrt, als sie Teru bei ihrem Jüngsten entdeckten, aber Hikari quengelte dann direkt herum, dass er etwas zu Essen brauchte und somit kamen erst keine großartigen Fragen auf. Nur Taikan fragte den Schwarzhaarigen zwischendurch mal, was Teru denn schon hier gemacht hatte und mehr als ein Schmunzeln folgte dann nicht mehr, als Hiro erzählt hatte, dass der hübsche Brünette nach einem kleinen Sturz keine Lust mehr gehabt und ihm den Tag über Gesellschaft geleistet hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

So positiv und erfreulich die schlussendlich Entwicklung am Vortag auch gewesen war, am nachfolgenden Morgen gingen die jungen Männer wieder alle zusammen auf die Piste und dort gab es nach wenigen Stunden für Hiroki direkt wieder einen Anlass, die ganzen Zweifel erneut auszubuddeln. Ihnen lief nämlich das Mädchen über den Weg, welches im zweiten Flieger neben Teruki gesessen und ihn vollgequatscht hatte. Recht schnell wussten alle, dass sie wohl mit ihrer Familie da war – ihrem jüngeren Bruder und den Eltern – und diese heute wohl woanders unterwegs waren. Sie klebte regelrecht an dem hübschen Brünetten und während Taikan, Hikari und Shogo zu den schwereren Pisten abzogen, blieben sie beide mit dem Mädel an der für Anfänger. Ganz zu Hiros Leidwesen.

„Du kannst ruhig auch zu einer der anderen Pisten gehen. Du brauchst nicht extra wegen mir hier bleiben – ich kriege das schon hin.“, meinte Hiroki zu dem Älteren, weil dieser offenbar hier bleiben wollte und natürlich war der Hauptgrund für diese Aussage, dass er den andere einfach nur von diesem aufdringlichen Weib weg haben wollte. Natürlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige keinerlei Recht Ansprüche auf Teru zu erheben, aber trotzdem missfiel es ihm grundlegend, dass diese Chinatsu dem anderen die ganze Zeit schöne Augen machte. Klar, das Mädel war ziemlich hübsch und rein optisch musste Hiroki sich eingestehen, dass die beiden verdammt gut nebeneinander aussahen, aber gerade das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Teruki schien von seinen Worten etwas überrascht, blickte ein wenig skeptisch drein und fragte noch mal nach, ob der Jüngere sich wirklich sicher sei.

„Ja, das ist wirklich okay. Geh ruhig.“, erwiderte Hiro, achtete gar nicht darauf, dass er dabei fast abweisend klang und wandte sich ab, um seine Skier unter die Füße zu schnallen. Der Brünette war zwar noch immer unschlüssig, stimmte dann aber mit einem „Wie du meinst.“ zu und dann entfernten sich seine Schritte. Was dann passierte, hatte Hiroki jedoch nicht einberechnet.

„Warte, Teruki-kun, ich komme mit.“, rief Chinatsu und lief dem Brünetten tatsächlich hinterher. Ehrlich gesagt hatte der Schwarzhaarige angenommen, dass sie auch Anfängerin war und deswegen bei dieser Piste, aber offenbar war er hier der einzige Idiot, der vor diesem Urlaub noch nie auf Skiern gestanden hatte. Kurz blickte er den beiden hinterher, bekam bei dem Anblick ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und verspürte dann eine ziemliche Wut auf sich selbst. Da hatte er gedacht eine gute Entscheidung zu treffen und im Endeffekt hatte er sich nun wirklich selbst ausgebootet. Klar, Hiroki hatte null Ahnung, ob er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance bei dem Älteren hatte, aber wenn dieser so ein hübsches Mädchen um sich hatte, dann garantiert nicht. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass der Schwarzhaarige den anderen für oberflächlich hielt, aber er selbst konnte weder gutes Aussehen, noch einen irgendwie sympathischen Charakter vorweisen. Normalerweise hatte Hiro eigentlich nicht so ein absolut schlechtes Selbstbild, aber wenn er den hübschen Brünetten sah, überkam ihn einfach jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass er niemals auch nur annähernd an dessen Seite passen könnte – keine Chancen hin oder her. In so einem Moment war es fast schon frustrierend ein Mann zu sein, weil er einem anderen Mann schlecht einfach so die Zuneigung zeigen konnte, die er für diesen empfand. Auch, wenn Teru in gewissem Sinne schon von seinen Gefühlen wusste, aber richtig etwas geändert hatte das im Endeffekt auch nicht. Hiro hatte nicht vor nun schon wieder zu Mauern und er machte gerade Teruki auch keinerlei Vorwurf, aber in diesem Augenblick hätte der kleine Schwarzhaarige vor lauter Frust und Unzufriedenheit echt einfach losheulen können. Es war so ätzend zu wissen, dass dieses aufdringliche Mädchen nun sicherlich den ganzen Tag an dem Älteren kleben würde und es gab keine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern.  
Hiro hatte ehrlich gesagt einfach Angst, dass Chinatsu dem anderen vielleicht sogar gefallen könnte und dann? Dann würde er sich lieber die Kugel geben, als das mit anzusehen. Seine ganzen Gefühle waren gerade einmal mehr total aufgewirbelt und durcheinander, machten klares Denken recht unmöglich und wahrscheinlich war es nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, so emotionsgeladen auf die Piste zu gehen. Natürlich tat der Schwarzhaarige das dennoch und setzte sich in Bewegung die Piste hinunter. Anstatt sich richtig aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren, hing er in Gedanken aber immer noch bei diesem nervigen Mädchen. Zu gerne wäre Hiroki mitgegangen, aber bei einer schwereren Piste würde er sich wohl nur das Genick brechen und das würde ihn kaum weiter bringen. Während der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin in Gedanken versunken war, achtete er gar nicht ganz auf den Weg vor sich und übersah somit, dass die Piste bereits einen leichten Knick nach links machte und er selbst gerade auf einen kleinen Hügel am Rand zusteuerte. Als ihm das bewusst wurde, war es allerdings schon zu spät und in einem leichten Anflug von Panik schaffte Hiro es nicht, noch umzulenken. Somit fuhr er geradewegs auf die kleine Erhöhung zu, hob durch den Schwung ein Stückchen vom Boden ab und landete dann in einem schneebedeckten Gebüsch an der Seite der Piste. Das Gebüsch war jedoch ziemlich klein und vom kalten Winter vertrocknet, sodass immer wieder ein Knacken ertönte und kurz darauf landete der kleine Schwarzhaarige mit dem Kopf voran im hohen Schnee. Prustend hob er den Kopf direkt wieder an und keuchte leise, weil er etwas von dem Pulverschnee eingeatmet hatte. Hirokis Herz raste noch immer vom Schreck und er war leicht am zittern, sodass es ihm im ersten Moment sogar an Kraft fehlte, wenigstens seinen Oberkörper hoch zu stemmen.

„Scheiße…“, murmelte der 19-jährige und richtete sich nun zumindest so weit auf, dass er im Schnee kniete. Er zog sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und fuhr sich über das Gesicht, auf dem sich noch schmelzende Eiskristalle befanden. Irgendwie lief in diesem Urlaub aber echt jeden Tag irgendwas schief. Als er sich etwas anders hinsetzen und herumdrehen wollte, zuckte Hiro dann aber leicht zusammen, weil ein kurzer Schmerz durch seinen rechten Knöchel fuhr. Vom linken Fuß hatte sich der Skier bei seinem Abflug gelöst, aber am rechten war der Verschluss nicht aufgegangen und dadurch hatte er sich wahrscheinlich ein wenig den Fuß verdreht bei der Landung. Irgendwie schaffte er es, den Skier zu lösen und konnte sich dann auch umdrehen, saß aber noch immer im Schnee und seufzte schwer auf, woraufhin eine Atemwolke von seinen vollen Lippen in die kühle Luft aufstieg. In diesem Moment wünschte Hiro sich ehrlich gesagt einfach nur nach Tokyo zurück, in seine Wohnung. Er wollte nicht mehr hier sein, wo er ständig mit sich selbst haderte und sich wegen seiner dummen Gefühle schlecht fühlte oder sich eingestehen musste, dass er niemals auch nur den Hauch einer Chance bei jemandem wie Teruki haben würde. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich mit einem leidenden Laut nach hinten kippen, ignorierte, dass ihm etwas Schnee in den Kragen rutschte und er eine ordentliche Gänsehaut durch die Kälte hatte. Auch fraßen sich die Temperaturen natürlich allmählich durch seine Kleidung und seine Hose war bereits merklich nass durch den Schnee. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier liegen bleiben? Ob sein Verschwinden überhaupt jemand bemerken würde?

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Sind Sie verletzt??“, riss eine Männerstimme den Schwarzhaarigen aus den Gedanken und er setzte sich nun wieder auf. Bei dem Hügel war ein Mann aufgetaucht, der Hirokis zweiten Skier in der Hand hielt und wahrscheinlich deswegen nachgesehen hatte, was passiert war. Er wollte erst schon abwinken, aber dann fiel Hiro sein rechter Fuß wieder ein und er sagte dem Typen, dass er sich vielleicht den Knöchel verstaucht oder geprellt hatte. Der andere nickte verstehend und kam nun über den Schneebedeckten Hügel zu ihm gelaufen, half dem Kleineren auf die Beine und stützte ihn, weil dieser direkt zur rechten Seite wegkippte, da sein Fuß beim Auftreten augenblicklich wieder schmerzte. Irgendwie hatte er in den vergangenen Tagen aber auch gar kein Glück und somit hatte sich das mit dem Skifahren nun wohl allgemein erst mal erledigt, wenn er nicht mal laufen konnte. Mit Hilfe des anderen Mannes kam Hiroki wieder über den kleinen Hügel und an den Rand der Piste, wo der andere erst mal den nächstbesten Skifahrer aufhielt und ihn fragte, ob dieser unten dem Personal der Piste Bescheid geben konnte, dass hier jemand verletzt war. Die Person willigte direkt ein und nun mussten sie halt erst mal eine Weile warten, bis Hilfe kam. Nachdem sie die Skier des Schwarzhaarigen eingesammelt hatten, stützte der hilfsbereite Mann den Kleineren wieder und sie setzten sich zumindest langsam in Bewegung, kamen aber nicht unten an, bevor die Sanitäter auch schon auftauchten. Diese hatten ein kleines Schneemobil dabei, auf dem Hiro Platz nehmen sollte und so brachten sie ihn dann nach unten zur Sanitätsstation, wo der Schwarzhaarige direkt untersucht und versorgt wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte dem Mann, der ihm geholfen hatte, zwar noch angeboten, diesen zum Dank wenigstens auf etwas zu Trinken einzuladen, aber es war höflich angelehnt worden. Der Mann hatte sich dann auch wieder verabschiedet, sobald Hiro in Händen der Sanitäter war und diese verpassten ihm nach kurzer Untersuchung direkt mal einen Stützverband, für seinen offensichtlich verstauchten Knöchel.

„Sind Sie mit anderen Leuten hier, von denen Sie jemand abholen könnte?“, wollte einer der Sanitäter wissen, nachdem Hirokis Fuß versorgt worden war und dieser sich das Hosenbein wieder richtig hinunter krempelte. Kurz unternahm der 19-jährige den Versuch, seinen Schuh wieder anzuziehen, aber da es natürlich ein recht hoher Winterstiefel war, kam er damit nicht sehr weit, bevor sein Knöchel anfing direkt noch mehr zu schmerzen. Also ließ der Schwarzhaarige den Schuh wohl doch lieber aus und wirklich auftreten konnte er schließlich eh nicht mit dem Fuß.

„Ich bin mit ein paar Freunden hier, ja. Nur sind die auf den anderen Pisten unterwegs und weil man hier keinen Handyempfang hat, haben wir alle unsere Handys in der Hütte gelassen.“, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Seufzen und unter den Umständen dürfte es natürlich etwas schwer werden, einen der anderen zu benachrichtigen. Irgendwie war das ganz eindeutig nicht sein Glückstag und sowieso schien der gesamt Urlaub nicht unbedingt unter einem sonderlich guten Stern zu stehen. Der Sanitäter wollte dann wissen, wo genau denn ihre Hütte war und nickte dann verstehend, als der junge Mann ihm darüber Auskunft erteilt hatte.

„Das liegt mehr oder weniger auf dem Weg für meinen Kollegen. Wenn wir Ihre Freunde nicht erreichen können, dann könnte er Sie nachher zur Hütte bringen. Allerdings hat er erst in vier Stunden Feierabend und Sie müssten dann so lange hier bleiben.“, meinte der sicherlich schon 40-jährige Mann mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und irgendwie war der Gedanke nicht sonderlich prickelnd, nun noch vier Stunden hier herum sitzen zu müssen. Eine andere Wahl hatte Hiro aber ganz offensichtlich nicht – laufen war schließlich nicht drin. Also stimmte er zu und setzte sich dann mit etwas Hilfe des Sanitäters im Nachbarzimmer in einen der recht bequemen Sessel. Von dort aus konnte Hiroki wenigstens nach draußen schauen und die vorbeilaufenden Leute beobachten. Die Piste war nämlich genau hier zu Ende und neben der Sanitätsstation befand sich nebenan ein recht gemütlich scheinendes Café, ein Laden, bei dem man sich Ausrüstung Mieten konnte, das Gebäude vom Lift, in dem sich Schließfächer und Umkleiden befanden und der Skilift selbst. Somit war wenigstens relativ viel los draußen und trotzdem würden das garantiert eher langweilige vier Stunden werden.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte Hiro dann auch schon genug davon, aus dem Fenster zu schauen und da die Sonne herausgekommen war, schmerzten seine Augen auch leicht, wenn er die ganze Zeit auf den reflektierenden Schnee schaute. Also beschloss der Schwarzhaarige, einfach auf die zweite Beschäftigungsalternative zurück zu greifen, die für ihn momentan im Rahmen des Möglichen lag – schlafen. Der Sessel war durchaus sehr bequem und für ihn auch durchaus groß genug, um es sich darin gemütlich machen zu können. Auch hatte Hiroki zum Glück recht wenige Probleme damit, an allen möglichen Orten einschlafen zu können und das war eindeutig besser, als am Ende wahrscheinlich nur wieder mit den Gedanken bei einem gewissen hübschen Brünetten zu landen, der wahrscheinlich noch immer diese nervige Tussi an sich kleben hatte. Das Schicksal schien derzeit prinzipiell gegen ihn zu sein und das Leben war sowieso manchmal einfach nur unfair!


	11. Chapter 11

„Hey, Schlafmütze!!“ Eine vertraute Stimme riss Hiroki langsam aus dem Schlaf oder vielmehr war es das stetigen Pieksen eines Zeigefingers in seine linke Wange, die den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Murren wach werden ließ. Schwerfällig blinzelnd öffneten sich die großen, dunklen Augen und blickten dann fragend-verwirrt auf den blonden Haarschopf, der sich vor ihm befand. Hiro brauchte einen Moment, um zu peilen, dass er sich noch immer in dem Sessel der Sanitätsstation befand und offenbar nicht nur ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte, sondern total eingepennt gewesen war. Allerdings machte sich dann sichtliche Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht breit. Was machte Taikan denn hier?

„Ah, du lebst also doch noch, gut. Was machst du denn für Sachen, huh? Der Sanitäter hat mir gesagt, dass du dir den Fuß verstaucht hast.“, fing der Blonde an zu reden und wuschelte dem Jüngeren beinahe liebevoll durch das chaotische Haar, hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Auch, wenn Taikan meistens ein ziemlicher Chaot war, wenn es darauf ankam, konnte er plötzlich erstaunlich ernst sein.

„Was machst du hier?“, stellte der Kleinere noch verschlafend klingend die Gegenfrage und stemmte sich mit den Armen ein wenig nach oben, sodass er wieder normal in dem Sessel saß. Er war beim Schlafen nämlich ziemlich nach unten und zur Seite gesunken, deswegen ihm nun zusätzlich zum Nacken auch fast alles andere weh tat. Auch, wenn der Sessel bequem war, die Schlafposition war es eindeutig nicht gewesen.

"Ich wollte schauen, was du so machst und wäre ja auch doof, wenn du die ganze Zeit immer nur alleine auf der Piste bist. War ja offenbar auch eine gute Idee, wie ich sehe. Ein Glück, dass ich zufällig direkt an der Sanitätsstation vorbei gelaufen bin und dich gesehen habe.“, antwortete der Blonde und lächelte leicht, hob nun eine Hand, um Hiro erneut durchs Haar zu wuscheln. Taikan richtete sich nun wieder auf und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor sein Blick sich dann wieder dem Jüngeren zuwendete.

„Wollen wir uns auf den Weg zur Hütte machen? Im Bett lässt es sich besser ausruhen und schlafen, als hier im Sessel.“, schlug der junge Kellner schmunzeln vor und streckte dem anderen in einer stummen Aufforderung die Hand entgegen. Das hieß dann wenigstens, dass Hiroki nicht auf den Feierabend des Sanitäters warten musste, um hier weg zu kommen. Der kleine Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und griff dann nach der warmen Hand des Älteren, um sich auf die Beine ziehen zu lassen. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entkam seinen vollen Lippen, als er sich automatisch auch auf den verletzten Fuß gestellt hatte und hätte Taikan ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig gestützt, wäre er wahrscheinlich wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zurück in den Sessel geplumpst.

„Pass auf, ein Unfall reicht doch.“, tadelte der Blonde ihn und sagte dem Sanitäter Bescheid, dass er sich um den Jüngeren kümmerte. Dann gingen sie gerade noch Hirokis Jacke, Mütze und Schal holen, bevor die jungen Männer die Sanitätsstation im Schneckentempo verließen. Taikan hatte einen Arm um den Kleineren geschlungen, dessen Arm wiederum um seinen Nacken gelegt war. Das war wegen des Größenunterschiedes zwar auch nicht die bequemste Art, aber zumindest konnte der Ältere ihn so einigermaßen stützen und langsam humpelte der Schwarzhaarige neben seinem Freund her in Richtung der Bushaltestelle. Sie brauchten eine gefühlte, und sehr eisige, Ewigkeit, um zur Haltestelle zu gelangen und weil sie sich nur so langsam bewegten, bibberte Hiro trotz Wintersachen ziemlich und war sehr erleichtet, dass wenigstens der Bus zwei Minuten später bereits auftauchte. Aufseufzend ließ er sich in den Sitz fallen und streckte das Bein mit dem verletzen Knöchel aus. Irgendwie hatte Hiroki das Gefühl, dass er sowohl sich selbst, als auch den anderen die ganze Zeit nur den kompletten Urlaub ruinierte. Und das alles nur, weil er seine dummen, kindischen Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte. Zumal er gar nicht mal allzu oft zum Skifahren gekommen war, weil er es ja vorgezogen hatte sich mit seinen Gefühlen im Zimmer zu verkriechen, anstatt mit den anderen jeden Tag auf die Piste zu gehen. Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen der Schwarzhaarige ernsthaft anfing sich zu fragen, warum es überhaupt noch Leute gab, die etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Okay, zugegeben, Hiroki benahm sich nun wirklich nicht immer so schrecklich, aber in diesem Urlaub zeigte er sich fast die ganze Zeit nur von seiner schlimmsten Seite und das machte es nicht weniger frustrierend. Gerade, weil er doch nicht wollte, dass ausgerechnet Teruki den falschen Eindruck von ihm bekam, aber dafür war es nun wohl eh zu spät…  
Eine ganze Weile später kam der Bus bei ihrer Haltestelle an und Taikan beschloss dann kurzerhand, den Jüngeren huckepack zu nehmen, weil der Schnee auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hütte doch recht hoch war und es für den Schwarzhaarigen mit nur einem belastbaren Bein wahrscheinlich noch deutlich hinderlicher wäre, da durch zu kommen. So erreichten sie dann auch endlich die Hütte und der Blonde schien nicht weniger erleichtert darüber. Nachdem sie ihre Wintersachen ausgezogen hatten, half Taikan dem Jüngeren dann auch noch die Treppe hoch in dessen Zimmer, wo der Schwarzhaarige sich mit einem Seufzen aufs Bett kippen ließ.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Umstände bereitet habe. Irgendwie scheint zurzeit alles nicht so ganz zu laufen…“, murmelte Hiro nach einem Moment der Stille, als der andere sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. Der junge Kellner hob bei diesen Worten leicht eine Augenbraue, bevor er dann aber schmunzelnd eine abwinkende Geste machte.

„Schon in Ordnung. So schlimm war das ja nun auch nicht. Aber…was ich letztens nicht mehr habe fragen können…was ist denn überhaupt los zurzeit? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht?“, stellte der Blonde nun doch die Frage, auf die Hiroki eigentlich schon seit seinem dummen Heulkrampf letztens gewartet hatte. Wieder schlich sich ein Seufzen über seine vollen Lippen und er stemmte sich mit den Händen in eine sitzende Position, machte es sich so weit möglich im Schneidersitz bequem und verschränkte die Finger in seinem Schoß miteinander. Was sollte er nun darauf antworten? Natürlich war es offensichtlich, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, aber irgendwie wollte der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht einfach zugeben, dass er sich einfach mal hoffnungslos in Teruki verliebt hatte. Wenn er das laut aussprach, würde es sich nur realer und somit auswegloser anfühlen.

„Hör mal…du musst mir nicht sagen, was es ist. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen, okay? Oder der Stimmung nach zu urteilen, scheint es ja etwas zwischen Teru und dir zu sein, also…solltest du vielleicht noch besser mit ihm reden?“, erhob der Blonde wieder das Wort und Hiroki zuckte unweigerlich etwas ertappt zusammen, schaute den anderen mit großen Augen an.

„Was? Ich bin nicht komplett blind und es ist nicht so, als würde Teru nicht mit mir reden. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er wegen der Situation genauso durcheinander ist wie du. Ich weiß ja nicht, weswegen du so unsicher bist, aber ich kann dir sagen, der Kerl mag dich echt gerne.“, sprach Taikan ruhig weiter und der Jüngere blinzelte leicht, wirkte doch etwas ungläubig. Klar, der Brünette hatte ihm letztens selbst gesagt, dass er ihn mochte, aber so wie der junge Kellner das nun sagte, klang das irgendwie ganz anders.

"Das Problem an der Sache ist aber, dass ich ihn nicht auf dieselbe Art mag...Von meiner Seite aus ist das nicht einfach nur ein Mögen...", gab Hiro ganz leise zu und hatte den Blick nun wieder gesenkt, schaute auf seine Hände, deren Finger ineinander verhakt waren. Der Blonde neigte daraufhin etwas den Kopf, bevor unerwartet ein amüsierter Laut von ihm ertönte und dann klopfte er dem Kleineren sanft auf die Schulter.

"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich nicht dieselbe Art von Zuneigung wäre. Der Trottel hat dir wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht gesagt, dass du im Grunde nur wegen ihm hier bist?", fragte Taikan und sorgte damit mal wieder für Verwirrung bei dem Schwarzhaarigen, der über diese Worte die Stirn runzelte. Er war nur wegen Teruki hier? Was sollte das denn nun heißen??

"Ich bin hier, weil du mich gefragt hast, ob ich mitfahren möchte. Was hat das auf einmal mit Teruki zu tun? Ich habe ihn doch erst am Flughafen kennen gelernt." Es war offensichtlich, dass Hiroki dem Ganzen gerade nicht recht folgen konnte und der Ältere fuhr sich kurz nachdenklich durchs Haar. Offenbar gab es da irgendwas, von dem der Schwarzhaarige bisher noch nichts gewusst hatte.

"Genau genommen habe ich dich aber gefragt, weil Teru mich dazu aufgefordert hatte. Weil du die anderen drei vorher nicht kanntest, bin ich ehrlich gesagt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dich einzuladen, weil ich dachte, dass du dich wahrscheinlich eher unwohl fühlen würdest mit fremden Leuten weg zu fahren.", gab Taikan nun schief grinsend und mit entschuldigendem Blick zu. Hiro störte sich aber weniger an der Tatsache, dass sein Kumpel ihn ursprünglich nicht hatte fragen wollen. Er war gerade nur baff über die Tatsache, dass der hübsche Brünette das in die Wege geleitet haben sollte.

"Aber er kannte mich doch genauso wenig wie ich ihn." Irgendwie nahm die Verwirrung nicht unbedingt ab, ganz im Gegenteil. Was tischte Taikan ihm da bitte gerade für eine komische Story auf? Das machte doch alles gar keinen Sinn.

"Naja, du weißt doch, dass ich unterwegs mit Freunden gerne mal Fotos mache und ich habe doch auch ein paar Videos gemacht gehabt. Irgendwie hatte Teru mal ein Foto von dir auf meinem Handy entdeckt und hat dann nachgefragt, wer das auf dem Bild denn sei. Ich habe ihm halt auch ein paar andere Fotos und auch ein oder zwei Videos mit dir gezeigt - auch das vom Karaoke. Das war vor ein paar Monaten und schon da hatte er gesagt, dass er dich gerne mal kennen lernen würde. Aber er meinte, es käme merkwürdig, wenn ich dir auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel sage, dass einer meiner Freunde dich kennen lernen will. Also war diese Reise sozusagen ein guter Vorwand.", erklärte der Blonde nun und Hiroki hatte einerseits das Gefühl, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können und andererseits schlug ihm das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals. Der hübsche Brünette hatte Fotos von ihm gesehen und hatte ihn daraufhin kennen lernen wollen? Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Hatte er da etwas doch etwas vollkommen falsch verstanden und war von etwas ausgegangen, das eigentlich von Anfang an nicht richtig gewesen war? Teruki hatte von alldem schließlich nie eine Silbe erwähnt und sich auch so benommen, als wäre der Schwarzhaarige ihm komplett fremd. So richtig stimmte das aber offenbar gar nicht.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll dir das erzählen und ich war sicher, dass du das nicht abschreckend finden würdest oder so. Aber offenbar hat er die Kurve nicht gekriegt. Mal ehrlich, der Typ hat kein Problem damit wildfremde Leute anzuquatschen und sich vor anderen zum Affen zu machen, aber bei dir traut er sich auf einmal nicht mal, so etwas zuzugeben. Übrigens war er es heute auch, der auf einmal ankam und mich gebeten hat, mal zu schauen, wie es bei dir läuft. Aber das sollte ich dir eigentlich genauso wenig erzählen, wie das andere.", fügte der Blonde zur vollendeten Konfusion hinzu und Hiro versuchte irgendwie, diese neuen und total unerwarteten Informationen zu verarbeiten. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?? Wieso hatte Teru ihm das nicht einfach gesagt? War ihm das etwa peinlich? Und wenn ja, warum?

"Aber...wieso hat er davon nie auch nur eine Silbe erwähnt? Ich...ich habe ihm sogar gesagt, dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe und wenn es ihm auch so ginge, hätte er das doch wohl gesagt. Ich glaube, du hast da irgendwas falsch interpretiert, was sein Verhalten angeht." Hiroki kam sich eher vor, als würde er das eher für sich selbst sagen, um diese unsinnige, heimlich aufkeimende Art von Hoffnung wieder zurück zu drängen. Dafür gab es sicherlich eine logische Erklärung, die garantiert nichts mit romantischen Gefühlen zu tun hatte! Taikan schmunzelte nur fast amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das glaube ich nicht, aber du solltest Teru am besten einfach selbst darauf ansprechen. Ihr seid offenbar beide totale Idioten und wenn nicht einer von euch mal Klartext redet, dann tut ihr euch sicherlich keinen Gefallen damit." Mit diesen Worten wuschelte der junge Kellner seinem Kumpel sanft durchs schwarze Haar und schickte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Während Hiro nur einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich gab und das alles erst noch verarbeiten musste, verschwand Taikan kurz aus dem Zimmer und kam irgendwann mit einer Tasse Tee wieder zurück.

"Wenn du willst, kannst du übrigens gerne zurück zur Piste fahren. Du musst nicht wegen mir hier bleiben und ich muss mich nun eh erst mal etwas sortieren...", sagte Hiroki leise, nachdem er sich für den Tee bedankt hatte und schickte dem anderen ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Zwar schien der Blonde erst nicht sehr angetan, gab aber dann doch widerwillig nach und beschloss, noch mal raus zu fahren. Dass der Schwarzhaarige sich für das Gespräch und seine Ehrlichkeit bedankte, ließ Taikan lächelnd abwinken.

"Nichts zu danken. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da - um einem den Arschtritt in die richtige Richtung zu geben.", meinte der Kellner nur lachend und verabschiedete sich dann, um Hiro mit seinen verwirrenden Gedanken alleine zu lassen. Nicht nur, dass Teruki ihn betrunken geküsst hatte, nun auch noch diese neuen Informationen...Wieso sollte man da bitte nicht naiv anfangen zu hoffen, dass auch bei dem Brünetten mehr dahinter steckte? Aber wieso nur sollte so ein hübscher junger Mann Interesse an einem emotionalen Volltrottel wie Hiro haben? Eigentlich musste der Ältere doch ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen sein, als sie sich dann persönlich kennen gelernt hatten und der Schwarzhaarige sich fast nur daneben benommen hatte. Allerdings gab es wohl nur eine Möglichkeit, um das heraus zu finden und alleine bei dem Gedanken, Teru vielleicht sogar heute noch darauf anzusprechen, ließ den Puls des Kleinen deutlich ansteigen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiroki hatte noch eine ganze Weile darüber gegrübelt, wie er Teruki später am besten auf all das ansprechen sollte, aber so richtig zu einem Ergebnis war er nicht gekommen. Er hatte sich lediglich die Zunge leicht am Tee verbrannt und war ziemlich frustriert über die gesamte Situation geworden, aber schlauer war er definitiv nicht geworden. Über das ganze Kopfzerbrechen war der kleine Schwarzhaarige irgendwann unbeabsichtigt eingeschlafen und wurde erst dadurch wieder wach, dass er eine leichte Berührung am Kopf spürte. Genauer gesagt waren da ein paar sanft, schlanke Finger, die federleicht durch sein Haar strichen, hin und wieder auch Stirn oder Schläfe berührten. Irgendwie fühlte sich das so angenehm an, dass Hiros vollen Lippen unweigerlich ein leises Seufzen entkam, während er nur langsam wach wurde. Blinzelnd öffneten sich seine großen, dunklen Augen und dann war er schlagartig wach, setzte sich sogar ruckartig auf, als er die Person neben sich als Teruki erkannte. Der Ältere lächelte sachte und ließ die Hand nun sinken, mit der er zuvor durch das schwarze Haar gestreichelt hatte.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", entschuldigte der hübsche junge Mann sich leise und der Ausdruck in seinen tiefbraunen Augen war für Hiroki nicht ganz definierbar. Kurz huschte der Blick des Kleineren zum Fenster, aber da es draußen noch recht hell war, hatte er wohl nicht allzu lange geschlafen und er fragte sich, was der andere schon hier machte.

"Wieso bist du schon zurück? Sind die anderen auch da?", fragte Hiro deswegen nun auch, ohne auf die anderen Worte eingegangen zu sein und fuhr sich mit einer Hand leicht durchs Haar. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht ganz wach und war doch etwas damit überfordert, dass der Brünette nun unerwartet aufgetaucht war. Der Schwarzhaarige war darauf eingestellt, den anderen nicht vor dem frühen Abend wieder zu sehen.

"Nein, die anderen sind sicherlich noch ein paar Stunden auf der Piste. Ich hatte aber Taikan getroffen und er hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist, deswegen bin ich her gekommen.", antwortete der Brünette, der auf der Kante des Bettes Platz genommen hatte und Hiro zu mustern schien, nun auch kurz den Blick zu dessen verletzten Fuß wandern ließ. Irgendwie ließ es das Herz des Jüngeren automatisch höher schlagen, dass der andere extra nur wegen ihm schon zurück gekommen war.

"Du hättest deswegen nicht herkommen müssen. So schlimm ist es nicht. Du kannst ruhig wieder zurück zur Piste.", sagte Hiroki, obwohl er eigentlich gerne die Gesellschaft des Älteren hätte, aber natürlich sagte sein Mundwerk mal wieder etwas vollkommen anderes, als er wirklich wollte. Teru ließ daraufhin ein leises Seufzen ertönen und schlug kurz die Augen etwas nieder, bevor er aber erneut aufschaute und den Blickkontakt suchte.

"Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?" Diese Frage verließ die fein geschwungenen Lippen des hübschen Brünetten nur leise und irgendwie hatte seine Stimme dabei einen fast traurigen Klang, sodass Hiro einen leichten Stich im Brustkorb verspürte. Er biss sich etwas auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick auf die Decke, die halb über seinen Beinen lag, bevor er sich dann doch mit ein wenig Verzögerung zu einem Kopfschütteln durch rang. Der Schwarzhaarige musste endlich mal lernen ehrlich mit sich selbst und vor allem mit Teruki zu sein. Wenn er immer nur davor flüchtete und entgegen seiner Gefühle handelte, würde es doch auch nie besser werden können und erst recht kein Ende finden.

"Und wieso sagst du das dann? Wenn du möchtest, dass ich bleibe, dann kannst du doch ruhig ehrlich damit sein." Der hübsche Brünette blickte ihn etwas unverständlich an und neigte dabei den Kopf ein kleines bisschen zur Seite. Eine irgendwie unglaublich niedliche Geste, wie Hiroki sich innerlich eingestehen musste. Trotzdem sorgten diese Worte dafür, dass er fast schuldbewusst den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne kippte, somit den Blick auf seine Augen verwehrte, weil er die Augenlider automatisch mit senkte.

"Aber so etwas kann ich doch nicht einfach sagen...vor allem nicht zu einem anderen Mann...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich, um nicht einfach nur zu schweigen und irgendwie musste er nun einfach versuchen das Thema in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Wenn er Teruki einfach gestand, was er für Gefühle für ihn hatte, dann würde er damit vielleicht wenigstens leichter abschließen können. Auch, wenn Taikans Worte zuvor ihm ja ehrlich gesagt schon ziemliche Hoffnungen darauf gemacht hatte, dass der andere aus unerklärlichen Gründen auch Interesse an ihm hatte.

"So ein Unsinn. Ich würde mich sogar darüber freuen, würdest du mir so etwas sagen. Wenn du mich bei dir haben möchtest, dann bleibe ich liebend gerne an deiner Seite. Ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich mag und das war mein voller Ernst.", gab Teru zurück und brachte damit das Herz des Jüngeren nun wirklich zum Rasen. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte seine Wangen wärmer werden und sein Blick huschte von der Bettdecke zu dem anderen jungen Mann und wieder zurück. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich? Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, rutschte der Ältere schon etwas näher und hob nun eine Hand, um Hiro unglaublich sanft durchs Haar zu streicheln.

„Taikan hat mir erzählt, dass du es warst der vorgeschlagen hat mich auch einzuladen. Wieso?“, brachte Hiroki schließlich die Frage heraus, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrte und er versuchte sein schnell pochendes Herz zu ignorieren, ebenso der Versuchung zu widerstehen, sich in diese zärtliche Berührung zu lehnen. Wahrscheinlich würde sich nicht so schnell oder nie wieder eine Gelegenheit bieten endlich mal Klartext zu reden und deswegen musste er nun über seinen Schatten springen und der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Teru hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und schmunzelte dann aber, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen dennoch weiterhin durch das überraschend weiche Haar des Jüngeren.

„Ich habe bei ihm ein paar Bilder von dir gesehen und du warst auch in ein paar Videos. Ich fand dich halt einfach auf Anhieb interessant und wollte dich sehr gerne mal kennen lernen.“, gab der hübsche Brünette zu und das war ja mehr oder weniger genau das, was Taikan ihm zuvor auch schon erzählt hatte und irgendwie reichte ihm das nicht unbedingt als Erklärung. Was war denn ‚ich fand dich interessant‘ für eine Begründung dafür, dass man darauf bestand eine eigentlich fremde Person auf einen Kurzurlaub mit Freunden einzuladen?

„Inwiefern interessant? Machst du so etwas immer, sobald du jemanden irgendwie interessant findest?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige stirnrunzelnd nach und er hatte sich ehrlich gesagt doch etwas mehr von alldem erwartet. ‚Interessant‘ war nicht unbedingt eine gute Grundlage für irgendwas, in seinen Augen. Teruki neigte nun den Kopf und dann entkam seinen fein geschwungenen Lippen doch tatsächlich ein leises Lachen.

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst sagen? Ich war auf Anhieb wie verzaubert von deinem atemberaubenden Antlitz?“, stellte der Ältere die Gegenfrage und grinste amüsiert, als sein Gegenüber daraufhin große Augen machte und augenblicklich einiges an Farbe im Gesicht gewann. Damit hatte der Dunkelhaarige offensichtlich nicht gerechnet und Teru nahm dessen momentanes Schweigen als Chance das doch noch etwas ausführlicher auszudrücken: “Aber mal ehrlich, wie soll ich es denn besser formulieren? Rein optisch bist du definitiv mein Typ, von Anfang an, und was ich von den kurzen Videos mitbekommen hatte, fand ich ebenfalls nicht unattraktiv. Ich wollte mehr über deinen Charakter herausfinden als das, was man bei wenigen Sekunden Video herausfiltern konnte.“, fügte der junge Mann seiner vorherigen Aussage noch hinzu und legte ein fast charmantes Lächeln auf, wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass er Hiro mit alldem gerade zum Rand eines Herzinfarktes trieb. Hatte Teruki das ernsthaft gesagt? Er fand den Schwarzhaarigen attraktiv und er war sein Typ? Wie konnte denn so etwas mit rechten Dingen zugehen?

„…und dann habe ich mich wie das letzte Arschloch aufgeführt.“, murmelte der Jüngere lediglich in der Realisation, dass er den Eindruck von sich wahrscheinlich total ruiniert hatte mit seinem dämlichen Verhalten. Von dem anderen kam aber wieder nur ein leises Lachen und dann schoben sich zwei schlanke Finger an sein Kinn. Hiro hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er den Kopf wieder gesenkt hatte und nun wurde er mit sanfter Gewalt dazu gebracht, wieder aufzuschauen. Beinahe vergaß er zu atmen, als sein Blick dann auf Terus fiel und er den fast zärtlichen und liebevollen Ausdruck in den schokobraunen Augen des Älteren bemerkte.

„Ein bisschen, ja, aber dadurch lasse ich mich nicht von der Überzeugung abbringen, dass du auch einen interessanten Charakter hast und vielleicht kannst du dich ja doch dazu durchringen mir eine Chance zu geben?“, wollte der Brünette mit leicht gesenkter Stimme wissen und blinzelte mit einem lieben Lächeln auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen. Die ganzen letzten Tage war ständig irgendwas grundlegend schief gelaufen und trotzdem schoss der Brünette ihn nicht einfach in den Wind, wie Hiroki es am ehesten erwartet hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine…nicht, dass du das am Ende doch bereust…Du hast doch gesehen, wie ich sein kann und ich weiß, dass ich manchmal echt nicht einfach bin.“, fing der Dunkelhaarige leise an und jeder normale Mensch hätte sich einfach gefreut und zugestimmt. Aber nein, er musste direkt wieder versuchen zurückzuweichen und sich selbst schlecht zu reden. Er sollte sein Glück definitiv nicht so sehr auf die Probe stellen, sonst hatte Teruki gleich doch die Nase voll von ihm.

„Lass das mal ganz meine Sorge sein. Ich denke mal ich kann mit dir schon umgehen.“, erwiderte Teru schmunzelnd und fügte noch ein leises „Aber ich verstehe das einfach mal als ‚ja‘.“ hinzu, bevor er sich ohne Vorwarnung zu dem Jüngeren beugte und auf einmal waren jegliche Gedanken aus Hirokis Kopf regelrecht verpufft. Plötzlich herrschte gähnende Leere in seinem Kopf, weil er nur noch ein unglaublich weiches Paar Lippen auf den eigenen spürte, was ein heftiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöste und sein Herz noch mehr rasen ließ, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Unbewusst hob Hiro eine Hand und vergrub die Finger sachte vorne im Shirt des hübschen Brünetten, während seine Augen automatisch zufielen und auf einmal war es gar nicht mehr so schwer sich einfach auf den anderen einzulassen. Trotz all seiner Zweifel fühlte sich das hier viel zu richtig und gut an, als dass es wirklich ein Fehler sein konnte, oder? Auch, wenn Hiro wohl nie begreifen würde, wie ausgerechnet so ein hübscher junger Mann wie Teruki ausgerechnet an ihm Interesse haben konnte, es schmeichelte ihm definitiv und irgendwie spürte er einfach, dass es richtig war dem anderen eine Chance zu geben. Der Brünette war immer so sanft, fröhlich und einfach liebenswert, da erschien es ohnehin wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ihm zu widerstehen. Und sowieso, welcher Mensch war bitte so dumm sich solch eine Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen? Hiroki würde einfach nur Zeit brauchen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, und er musste definitiv lernen offener über seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu sprechen. Der Brünette wirkte definitiv nicht wie jemand, der andere einfach so verurteilte und vielleicht war Teruki ja genau die Person, die er an seiner Seite brauchte? Das hieß es wohl in Zukunft herauszufinden…


End file.
